Obvios
by Meletea
Summary: Ronald Bilius Weasley y Hermione Jean Granger son bastante obvios en el amor. Este conjunto de one-shots independientes, muchos de ellos drabbles, desde diversas etapas de su vida y el amor lo prueban -Traducción TERMINADA-
1. Con quince años, y enamorado

**Título Original: **Obvoius**  
Autor Original: **swim0angel0belle**  
Traducción: **Snowfallbaby**  
**

* * *

******Disclaimer****: **Está demás decirlo, pero los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling. La escena, sin embargo, es producto de la increíble imaginación de swim0angel0belle.

**Resumen**: Conjunto de drabbles y oneshots sobre la obviedad del amor que se tienes Hermione y Ron, desde sus comienzos hasta el final.

**Parejas**: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

**Clasificación****:** Este fic está clasificado K+

* * *

**1**

**Con quince años, y enamorado**

**----o0o----**

* * *

**Con quince años, y enamorado**

Debo ser el único chico sobre la faz de la tierra que de hecho encuentra el amor a los quince años. No simplemente un amorío adolescente, sino el amor verdadero. Cada vez que la veo, realmente creo que voy a terminar casándome con ella. Porque para ser sincero, no sé con quién más podría terminar. Ella es completamente perfecta. Es endemoniadamente brillante y mucho más bonita de lo que piensa que es. Y me vuelve loco como ninguna otra chica lo puede hacer. Dicen que los tontos son los únicos que se precipitan en el amor. Supongo que soy un tonto entonces. Pues, piénsalo un momento, no es para nada precipitado. La conozco desde hace más de cuatro años, y he madurado incluso para amar hasta sus más molestos detalles. Quizá algún día, logre reunir el valor necesario para decirle todo esto. Entonces podremos besarnos, podría declararme, nos podríamos casar y tener dos hermosos hijos. Sí, ya he decidido todo esto, y sucederá. Puedo ser un poco cabeza hueca, pero de una cosa estoy seguro. Voy a casarme con esa chica.


	2. Si tan sólo

* * *

**2**

**Si tan sólo…**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Él es el único que logra volverme loca. Sí, es cierto que me molesta cuando alguien descuida sus tareas, charla por sobre los profesores, ignora que el hecho de que está completamente sucios, o intenta pelearse conmigo. Pero por alguna razón, mi molestia aproximadamente se triplica cuando Ronald Weasley es el que lo hace. No debería tratarlo así, como constantemente me recuerdo a mí misma. El nunca va a pensar en mí como algo más que su molesta amiga sabelotodo si continúo tratándolo de esta manera. Pero de todos modos, no puedo dejar de reprenderlo, prometiéndome que será la última vez:

—¡Ronald, por favor! ¡Arréglate la camisa, átate los zapatos, limpia tu nariz, y deja de distraerte! Mañana tenemos un examen de Herbología, ¡y desaprobarás si no estudias un poco!

—¿Nunca dejarás de torturarme, Hermione? —Y se va de la habitación. Simplemente no puedo contenerme.

—Te amo tanto, Ron… —me digo a mí misma. Si tan sólo no te sermoneara tanto, las cosas podrían ser tan diferentes. Si tan sólo…


	3. Atrápame si caigo

* * *

**3**

**Atrápame si caigo**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Dicen que uno debería caer para que alguien esté dispuesto a levantarte. Ahí yace mi problema con Ron. Yo he caído perdidamente en él, pero dudo realmente que él esté allí para levantarme. Nosotros somos los mejores amigos, y creo firmemente que siempre lo seremos. Pero viéndolo de una manera más lógica, como hago tan frecuentemente, es improbable que lleguemos a ser algo más. Pero como siempre deseo que podamos ser algo más…

Recién entonces, aprendí algo nuevo. Discutir las materias del corazón generalmente te hace olvidar el mundo a tu alrededor, y por lo tanto uno no debería discutirlas mientras camina a través de los pasillos. Sin embargo, esto es exactamente lo que hice, por lo que tropecé con un libro que estaba olvidado en medio del corredor.

Cerré mis ojos, esperando caer fuertemente sobre mi rostro. Pero… no lo hice. Los abrí, temerosa, y me encontré con dos fuertes brazos envueltos alrededor mi cintura, que después de un instante me elevaron del suelo. Miré a mi alrededor y observé la sonrisa expresiva de nadie más que de Ron.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo, Hermione? ¿Caminabas dormida?

—Si… algo así —titubeo para poder hablar, todavía temblando, pero no debido a la caída. Desde luego, aun sentía cálido el sitio donde sus brazos habían estado... Necesitaba sentirnos juntos—. Ahora vamos, ¡o estaremos retrasados para ir a clases!

Él me sostuvo mientras yo caía, y solo pude preguntarme si también estaría dispuesto a hacer lo mismo, pero en otro sentido totalmentee diferente.


	4. No puedo dejar de mirarte

* * *

**4**

**No puedo dejar de mirarte**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Es irónico como siempre quiero lo que no puedo tener. Aquí estoy, en el Baile de Navidad, con una pareja que es una de las niñas más bonitas no sólo del curso, sino de la escuela entera, pero no he hablado más de dos palabras con ella después de una sola pieza. Toda la noche, mis ojos han estado sobre otra chica. Una chica que luce absolutamente hermosa. Su sonrisa es más amplia de lo que he visto en los cuatro de años que ella ha sido mi amiga, ¡y es para ese búlgaro entrometido que compite contra nuestra escuela!

Las horas pasaban, lentas y más lentas. Mi pareja me dejó poco después de que el baile comenzó, pero realmente no me importaba. Durante estas pocas horas, mis ojos han estado sobre Hermione, sólo Hermione. No sé por qué no puedo controlarme para así dejar de mirarla. La veo gran parte de todos los días. Hasta en cierto punto me enferma y me cansa estar alrededor ella cuando me sermonea, siendo una sabelotodo insufrible. Pero esta noche, no creo que haya nadie mejor con quien yo pueda estar.

Después creí que conseguía mi deseo. Ella vino hacia nosotros, Harry y yo. Pero después de un par de minutos de conversación, ya estaba hablando sobre su precioso "Vicky". Por supuesto, hice algunos comentarios sobre él, pero el resultado no fue positivo. ¿Por qué tuve que empezar a hablar? Literalmente, estrellé el momento anhelado en toda la noche, porque cuando ella finalmente me dirigió su atención, empecé a echarle todo en cara. Típico. Debería haberle dicho lo bonita que estaba esa noche. Quizá ella habría dejado solo a "Vicky" por un momento y habría bailado una canción hecha para los dos. Que lindo habría sido. Si hubiera sido...


	5. Recuerdos

* * *

**5**

**Recuerdos**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Escuché atentamente como Neville explicaba todo lo que nuestros amigos habían tenido que hacer para sobrevivir al trato duro de los Carrow ese año, mientras Hermione, Harry y yo perseguíamos los Horrocruxes. Una frase resonó en mi mente: —...él nos ha suministrado comida, porque, por algún motivo, eso es lo único que la Sala Multipropósito no es capaz de proporcionar.

Regresé momentáneamente siete meses a la carpa en el bosque oscuro. Y entonces contesté: — La comida es una de las cinco excepciones de la Ley de Gamp sobre Transformaciones Elementales.

Menosprecié el hecho de que todos parecieran encontrar asombroso que yo supiera tal cosa, pero había un solo rostro que realmente quería ver. Eché un vistazo a mi izquierda y vi a Hermione; la expresión que ella sostenía es de completa satisfacción. No simplemente atónita, sino también con un delgado toque de orgullo, e incluso posible admiración. Entonces vino; esa hermosa sonrisa que ya había empezado a amar. Y por primera vez en su vida, pareció que se quedaba sin palabras.

Seamus habló entonces, pero yo me incliné un poco para que mi boca quede a centímetros de su oído.

—Sí, lo recordé. No sé si lo sepas, pero yo recuerdo todo lo que dices. Y no, no elijo hacer todas las cosas que me aconsejas, pero sí las escucho… y las recuerdo.

Sus ojos se fijaron en mí. Esta vez su expresión fue ilegible. Entonces, justo antes de que ella volteara, me murmuró:— Es un comienzo.

Pero la felicidad era todavía innegable, y sentí una sonrisa de satisfacción esparcirse a través de mi rostro. Amo a esa chica.


	6. Sonríe

* * *

**6**

**Sonríe**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Una vez más me encuentro viéndola estudiar. Parece que lo he estado haciendo demasiado seguido últimamente, lo que es ligeramente preocupante, especialmente cuando esa persona no sabe que la estás observando. Pero no puedo evitarlo y realmente no sé por qué. Todo el tiempo que intento enfocarme en mis estudios mis ojos se hayan buscándola. Y tampoco me ayuda pensar que la única cosa negativa que tiene la hermosa chica que observo es el entrecejo fruncido que tiene su rostro. Mucho menos es decir: —¿No deberías sonreír, Hermione?

Ella me mira por sobre su libro, una mirada ligeramente aturdida se instaló en su cara.

—¿Qué?

—Soríe.

—¿Por qué?

Freno antes de contestar. Sé que no puedo decirle la verdadera razón, y desafortunadamente tengo una débil incapacidad cuando ella ahonda en esa pequeña mancha. Por eso, respondo con una voz bastante entrecortada: —Porque… es sólo que creo que deberías.

Para mi sorpresa, las comisuras de sus labios se elevan, y mi estómago se revuelve a la espera de la respuesta. Noto como una ridícula sonrisa se esparce a través de mi propio rostro. Hermione suelta un risita entre dientes antes de estirarse y recoger sus libros.

—Buenas noches, Ron.

Sólo después que ella sube por las escaleras que llevan a su dormitorio, me digo a mí mismo la verdadera razón del pedido: —Porque me estoy enamorando de ella, de esa sonrisa tan encantadora.


	7. Todo

* * *

**7**

**Todo**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Dicen que uno se enamora con una primera mirada a los ojos de la otra persona, pero yo no lo creo... Los ojos de alguien son sólo una parte muy pequeña de lo que provoca que tú te enamores. Pensándolo bien, creo que fue su sonrisa la que logró que me enamorara de él. Esa tonta y torpe sonrisa que me regala hace que mi corazón se atropelle, acelere, sobresalte, y una gran variedad de otras cosas atléticas.

Después, fue su cabello... El sólo mirar sus preciosos mechones rojos provoca en mí el deseo de deslizar mis dedos a través de ellos. Y también, por supuesto, está su olor. ¡No, espera! Eso sonó mal… Él no huele para nada mal, es sólo que tiene su propio perfume característico que no puedo describir como nada más que su propia esencia.

Ah, ¿y mencioné sus pecas? Él tiene por lo menos cientos de pecas esparcidas alrededor de su cara, y adivino hay muchas más recorriendo el contorno de su cuerpo...

Estos son todos, por supuesto, atributos físicos. Si alguien quisiera enumerar todas las cosas sobre Ron que hicieron que me enamore de él, no completarían ni la mitad de la lista.

Es la manera en que me hace reír incluso cuando no quiero hacerlo. Es su furiosa sobreprotección hacia mí y hacia todas las personas por las que él se preocupa. Y también son tantas otras cosas a las que simplemente no puedo explicar con palabras.

Yo lo amo porque él es Ron, el más maravilloso y desesperante ser humano de todos los que alguna vez pisaron la Tierra. Lo amo por cada cosa que lo identifica, y no sólo por esos hermosos ojos azules…


	8. Hermione siempre tiene la razón

* * *

**8**

**Hermione siempre tiene la razón**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Cuando desperté esta mañana, fui golpeado por una sorprendente revelación. Conozco y amo a Hermione desde hace veintidós años, he estado casado con ella desde hace diez, y hemos tenido dos niños hermosos juntos. Y aún así, me tomó todo este tiempo darme cuenta del asombroso secreto que descubrí esta mañana milagrosamente, mientras estábamos en la cama. Es tan simple, tan obvio, y a la vez tan difícil y complicado. Pero sin más, es la clave para vivir con y amando a Hermione. Si tan sólo me hubiese dado cuenta de ello antes, quizás habría podido evitar tantas discusiones, desacuerdos, e incluso lágrimas, en momentos en donde he sido aún más estúpido que lo usual. Si tan sólo hubiera descubierto esta clave unos veinte años atrás, seguramente le hubiera evitado a Harry varios dolores de cabeza a lo largo de nuestra época escolares. ¿Que cuál es esa clave?

Hermione tiene siempre la razón. Tan simple como ello. No importa cuanto grites, discutas o argumentes, ella siempre va a ganar porque siempre tiene la razón. Ella es más sabia e inteligente que yo; es más bondadosa, más considerada y hasta es mejor en los hechizos. Por lo tanto, debería escucharla siempre porque ella siempre va a tener la razón. Si tan sólo lo hubiese descubierto desde nuestro primer año...

Cuando le mencioné esta revelación a Harry y a Ginny unas horas después, no pudieron evitar la risa. Ginny me explicó: —Siempre fuiste el más lento, Ron. ¡Pero me sorprende que sólo te haya tomado veintidós años averiguarlo!

—¿Y cuánto tiempo te llevó a ti?

—Casi cinco minutos.

Bueno, llámame "idiota" si quieres, pero por lo menos ahora lo sé: Hermione siempre tiene la razón.


	9. Si tú no fueras tú

* * *

**9**

**Si tú no fueras tú**

**----o0o----**

* * *

—Hermione, ¿te importaría ayudarme con este ensayo?  
—No Ron, ¡es tu problema si aún no lo ha comenzado!  
—¿Podrías simplemente ayudarme, por favor?  
—¡Absolutamente no!  
—De acuerdo, si no quieres brindarle algo de ayuda a un amigo…  
—No quieres que te ayude… ¡quieres que lo escriba por ti!  
—¡Pero no todo!  
—¡¿Qué?!  
—Dije que no todo el trabajo. Sólo, ya sabes… la introducción, conclusión y quizás un párrafo o dos en el medio…  
—¡Eres la persona más irresponsable que he conocido! ¡Incluso Harry comenzó este ensayo antes que tú!  
—¿Y qué? Es sólo tarea…  
—¡¿Sólo tarea?!  
—¡Vaya!, ten cuidado que no te agarre un ataque al corazón, 'Mione.  
—Mira, primero que nada, ¡jamás vuelvas a llamarme con ese vulgar apodo!  
—¡Tú me llamas por un apodo!  
—¡Porque tu quieres ser llamado por el apodo en cuestión!  
—¡Oh, vamos! Tú sabes que quieres tener un apodo…  
—Ronald Weasley, te juro que si tú no fueras tú, no sería capaz de tolerarte. Aunque pensándolo mejor, incluso aunque tú seas tú, ¡sigo teniendo dificultades para hacerlo! Pero sería aún más difícil hacerlo si no lo fueras…  
—… eso tiene sentido.  
—Por supuesto que sí.  
—Jamás entenderé a las chicas.  
—Bien.  
—¿... Hermione?  
—¿Sí, Ronald?  
—¿... me ayudarás con el ensayo?


	10. Sólo olvida el mundo

* * *

**10**

**Sólo olvida el mundo**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Dos días. Hacía ya dos días enteros que la guerra había terminado. Pasé ese tiempo con mi familia, celebrando el fin de la pelea y llorando a nuestras numerosas pérdidas. El golpe más duro para nosotros había sido la muerte de mi hermano, Fred. La pérdida fue tan abrumadora que casi no parecía real. Sentía que de un momento a otro, Fred vendría caminando hacia la puerta y nos preguntaría el por qué de nuestras lágrimas en tan espléndido día. Supongo que aún me encontraba en la etapa de negación. Me rehusé a creer que él se había ido para siempre. Incluso pensando en él sentí el impulso de sollozar, pero supe que él se burlaría de mí al hacerlo.

Sin embargo, aún seguía pensando en él. Todo el tiempo, de hecho. Aunque en general lo hacía solo, afuera en el claro del lago. Había observado el agua y pensaba acerca de la vida, la muerte, y el fin durante horas. Nadie me había interrumpido, hasta esa noche en particular. De hecho, en esa noche las estrellas ya habían comenzado a mostrarse a sí mismas como el sol más allá del horizonte. Mientras yo miraba el resplandecer de esos cuerpos celestes en el cielo, preguntándome si Fred estaría en algún lugar allí arriba también, escuché un leve susurro detrás de mí.

—¿Ron?

Ya estaba dispuesto a decirle a aquél entrometido que se alejara, hasta que escuché su voz. Esa pequeña, tímida voz era la única a la que le permitiría entrar. Después de todo, no le había prestado demasiada atención a ella desde que la guerra había terminado.

—Hola, Hermione.

No fue hasta después de que dije esas palabras que noté que mi voz sonaba ahogada. Me aclaré la garganta y luego agregué: —Puedes sentarte a mi lado, ya sabes.

Ella se sentó sin decir una palabra. Luego de un momento, empezó a hablar.

—Ron, de verdad lamento todo lo que pasó esta noche y también no haber estado allí para ti. Pero como no sé si algo cambió entre nosotros, y como no soy parte de tu familia, pues, no...

—Hermione —le silencié, dándome cuenta de que ella se había guardado esas inseguridades durante los últimos dos días y que posiblemente entraría en crisis si no la interrumpía—. No te preocupes por eso. En parte también es culpa mía. ¿No podríamos olvidarnos de todo ello tan sólo por un par de minutos?

—¿Olvidarlos? Pero Ron, tan sólo han pasado…

Levanté ligeramente mi voz: —Hermione, lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Pero aún no quiero hablar de eso.

Ella lucía demasiado temblorosa al intentar levantarse.

—Está bien, entonces yo… me voy, supongo…

_No, no. ¡Eso no es lo que yo quería!_ Tomé su mano antes de que se alejara.

—No, quédate. Quiero que te quedes. ¿Pero podríamos simplemente… sentarnos?

—Puedes sentarte solo. En realidad no me necesitas aquí.

Pero sin embargo, a pesar del reproche ya se había sentado a mi lado. Yo aún seguía sosteniéndo su mano.

—Sí, lo necesito. Te necesito a ti.

La miré directamente a los ojos e intenté transmitirle todas las emociones que me hacía sentir; cuánto la amaba, cuánto la necesitaba en ese momento. Quizás me haya equivocado, pero ví en sus ojos cuánto le importaba y cuánta compasión sentía por mí. Quizás sólo lo haya soñado, pero podría haber jurado escucharla decir: —Yo también te necesito.

Entonces simplemente pasamos una hora así, juntos. Sin decir nada en particular. Nos recostamos sobre el terreno; mis brazos envueltos alrededor de ella, con su cabeza en mi pecho. Besé su frente a cada instante durante un tiempo, para demostrarle cuánto apreciaba que simplemente se encuentre a mi lado.

Varias veces, ella volvía su rostro para así poder besarme los labios.

Puedo decir con total honestidad que estar allí con ella y olvidarlo todo por unos momentos fue la mejor manera de pasar el tiempo. Y jamás olvidaré las palabras que intercambiamos justo antes de levantarnos para regresar: "Te amo".


	11. Hermanos

* * *

**11**

**Hermanos**

**----o0o----**

* * *

—Oye Ron... Es una hermosa boda, ¿no?  
—Sí. Aunque jamás imaginé que Dean y Luna terminarían juntos. ¿Y tú?  
—No, pero supongo que pasaron demasiado tiempos juntos en El Refugio después de la travesía en la Mansión de los Malfoy, en séptimo año.  
—Supongo...  
—¿Ron?  
—¿Qué?  
—He estado pensando en algo y necesito contártelo...  
—Oh, yo también tengo algo para decir, pero tú primero.  
—Bueno, últimamente he estado pensando (y esta boda me ha hecho pensar aun más), que quizás, algún día, me gustaría casarme.  
—Eh, supongo que eso sería grandioso, compañero.  
—Bueno, pero en realidad no algún día en el futuro. Es decir… quizás algún día… pronto.  
—Sí, pero no creo que lo logremos de tan jóvenes.  
—¿No lo captaste?  
—¿Captar qué?  
—¡Que voy a pedirle a Ginny que se case conmigo!  
—¡¿Qué vas a hacer qué?!  
—Voy a pedirle a Ginny que se case conmigo, y quería saber que opinabas, ¿está bien?  
—Es extraño.  
—¿Qué tiene de extraño?  
—Que yo iba a contarte que le voy a proponer matrimonio a Hermione mañana por la noche.  
—¿En serio?  
—Sí.  
—Bueno, ¡Eso es grandioso, compañero!  
—Sí, lo es.  
—Entonces… ¿Qué opinas acerca de preguntárselo a Ginny?  
—No lo sé.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Bueno, ¡ella es un poco menor que el resto de nosotros! ¿No deberías esperar un año o dos?  
—¡Hemos estado saliendo por mucho más tiempo que tú y Hermione!  
—¡Pero ella me gusta desde mucho antes que a ti te guste Ginny!  
—¿Y qué con eso? ¡Es tu propio problema si fuiste demasiado estúpido como para darte cuenta recién en sexto año que tú le gustabas!  
—Sí, ¡pero Ginny es mi hermana, maldita sea! Ella es mi pequeña hermanita, ¡y no creo que ustedes dos deban casarse aún!  
—¡Hermione también es como una hermana para mí!  
—¿Y? Ella es mayor que tú, de todas formas.  
—Y que si tú puedes casarte con mi hermana, ¡yo debería poder hacerlo con la tuya! ¡Ginny es la mujer de mis sueños, Ron!  
—… puede ser.  
—Y tú la estas sobreprotegiendo…  
—Lo sé. Hermione es la mujer de mis sueños, también. Si llego a casarme con ella, no voy a estar entrometiéndome entre tú y Ginny. Tan sólo trátala bien, ¿de acuerdo?  
—De acuerdo. Lo mismo va para ti y Hermione.  
—Está bien. Y Harry, una cosa más…  
—¿Sí?  
—¿Serías el padrino?  
—Si tú eres el mío.  
—¡Por supuesto!  
—Bueno, eso es gracioso.  
—Sí tú lo dices…  
—¡Pero después vendrá la verdadera diversión!  
—¿Y cuál es?  
—La proposición.  
—Ojalá la pases bien con eso, compañero.  
—Tú también.


	12. Las locuras que hacen las chicas

* * *

**12**

**Las locuras que hacen las chicas**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Desde que era que muy pequeña, he pasado los últimos momentos despierta repasando las cosas que habían sucedido hasta el momento en que me quedaba dormida. Y esta noche, un suceso está particularmente molestándome. Ni siquiera en un suceso, de hecho. Fue simplemente una frase dicha por cierto amigo mío llamdo Ronald Weasley: "Deberías escribir un libro, traduciendo todas las locuras que hacen las chicas, así los hombres podríamos entenderlas"

No necesito escribir un libro, pensé, porque en realidad es bastante simple. Hace menos de un año atrás, estuve demasiado cerca de contarle al pelirrojo lo que siento por él. Es decir, que otro significado para "la próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme ser tu pareja antes de que alguien más lo haga" es seguramente "¡quería que tú me invitaras!". Y en general, cuando una chica besa a un chico en la mejilla para desearle suerte en algún estúpido juego de Quidditch ―sabiendo él que a ella no le importaría en absoluto si no fuera porque sus dos mejores amigos están en él―, ¡significa que probablemente a ella le guste ese muchacho!

Aunque pensándolo mejor, quizás sí deba escribir un libro. El chico con el que estoy lidiando es demasiado torpe como para notarlo…


	13. La proposición

* * *

**13**

**La propocisión**

**----o0o----**

* * *

—La cena estuvo excelente, Ron. ¡No sabía que cocinabas tan bien!  
—Sí, bueno… Ginny ayudó.  
—Aún así sigo pensándo que cocinas muy bien.  
—Muy gracioso. Emm... Hermione, tengo una… proposición para hacerte.  
—¿Proposición?  
—Bueno, ya sé que te gusta que todo sea lógico, con razonamientos, explicaciones y todas esas cosas inútiles, por eso tengo algo para decirte. Y como quiero hacerlo bien, decidí hacer una proposición lógica.  
—Está bien…  
—Bien, últimamente he estado pensando: pasas bastante tiempo en mi departamento, ¿verdad? De hecho, creo que pasas más tiempo aquí que en tu propio departamento. Entonces, el camino más logico podría ser, que a fin de ahorrar dinero, podrías mudarte aquí.  
—Ron…  
—No, no me digas nada todavía. ¡No he terminado! Ahora, no sería apropiado que tú te mudaras conmigo si nosotros no estamos… casados. Ahora, antes de que digas algo, ¡ya tengo todo planeado! Después de un tiempo, nuestros gastos serían uno sólo, por lo que ahorraríamos dinero mucho más rápido, permitiéndonos más lujos. Y estando casados también elevaríamos nuestra nivel social, porque ya no tendríamos que lidiar con todos esos molestos familiares y amigos nuestros que enuentren... divertido preguntar constantemente cuando vamos a "dar el gran paso". Obviamente, la única manera de evitar tantas preguntas tediosas es sencillamente ¡dar el maldito paso! Espera, me estoy yendo de tema... Mi punto es, ¡que deberíamos cerrarles la boca a todos! Además, casarnos sería lo más conveniente ya que compré esta sortija el otro día, y sinceramnente no puedo pensar en darle ningún otro mejor uso.  
—¡Oh, Merlín!  
—Ya sé que es una locura, pero Hermione, yo te amo. Y cómo pudiste ver, toda la lógica indica que debemos seguir en esa dirección. Encontes... ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?  
—Ron, puedes ser tan insensible a veces...  
—¿Eso es un sí o un no?  
—¡Es un sí, idiota! ¡Por supuesto que me casaré contigo!  
—Bueno... me refiero... es completamente lógico...  
—Eres tan idiota, Ronald. ¡No me importa si es lógico o no, solamente quiero casarme con el hombre que amo!  
—Oh... Bueno, ¡me lo podrías haber dicho un poco antes! ¿Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo me llevó armar esa propocisión?  
—... te amo, Ron.  
—Yo también te amo, Señora Weasley.  
—Mmm... por favor, no me llames así...  
—De acuerdo. Entonces... te amo, Hermione.


	14. Destinados a ser

* * *

**14**

**Destinados a ser**

**----o0o----**

* * *

—Papi, ¿cuándo se casaron tú y mamá?  
—Bueno, ¿por qué me preguntas eso, Ronnie?  
—Fred y George dicen que tú te casaste con ella porque querían un montón de bebés, entonces si alguno llegaba a salir defectuoso, tendrían otros de repuesto.  
—¡Esa no es la razón por la cual yo me casé con tu madre! Fred y George estaban bromeando otra vez.  
—¿Entonces porqué lo hiciste?  
—Es difícil de explicar, Ronnie. Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.  
—¡Eso es lo que dijeron Bill, Charlie y Percy! Pero si soy grande, ¡tengo casi seis!  
—Bien, de acuerdo entonces. Algún día, tú vas a conoces a una niña muy especial. No serás capaz de dejar de pensar en que tan bonita, tan inteligente o tan amable ella es. Pasarás mucho tiempo a su lado, y allí descubrirás que la amas, y que quieres casarte con ella.  
—¿Pensaste que mami era bonita?  
—Sí, y lo sigo pensando.  
—Ah. Gracias, papá.  
—De nada, Ronnie.

**...**

—¡Mamá, Mamá!  
—Ronald, habla despacio, ¡no querrás que todo el tren te escuche!  
—Perdón mamá. ¿Ves esa chica de allí?  
—Vamos, vamos, Ronnie. ¡No es educado señalar a la gente!  
—Bueno. ¿La ves, a la chica con el cabello castaño rizado, en ese vestido rosa?  
—Sí, la veo Ronnie, ¡y no hables tan alto ahora!  
—¡Pero es muy bonita, mamá!  
—Oh, eso es muy tierno, querido.  
—Mamá, ¡Me voy a casar con ella!  
—Pero, ¿por qué dices eso?  
—Papá me dijo que cuando uno quiera casarse con alguien, será porque es bonita, inteligente y amable. Bueno, ella es muy bonita, parece muy amable, y está sosteniendo un libro, ¡lo que hace muy inteligente!  
—¿Alguna vez has hablado con ella, Ronnie?  
—Sí, cuando estabamos subiendo al tren ella me preguntó si siempre he tenido pecas. Le contesté que sí, y ella me respondió que siempre deseó tenerlas. Es decir, tener pecas. ¿Eso significa que ella piensa que soy bonito?  
—Estoy segura que sí, cielo.  
—Me voy a casar con ella.  
—Si tu lo dices, querido.

**...**

Años después, Molly Weasley se dio cuenta de que su hijo más pequeño estaba ciertamente en la verdad. Casi veinte años después de ese día en el tren, Ronald Weasley realmente estaba casado con la chica de cabello castaño rizado que había visto en el tren. Ninguno de los dos recuerdaba ese día, a excepción de Molly. Y ella se sonríe a sí misma cada vez que mira a los nuevos Sr. y Sra. Weasley repartirse varios y prolongados besos, pensando que quizás algún día, ellos tendrán una pequeña niña de cabello castaño con un motón de pecas.


	15. Un sueño ilógico

* * *

**15**

**Un sueño ilógico**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Estaban sentados lado a lado, solos en la playa. El sol se sumergía bajo el horizonte, produciendo en las hermosas aguas del océano un matiz rosado y morado. Ella tenía su rostro inclinado sobre sus hombros, y su mano se colocaba entre su toalla. Repentinamente, ella siente la mano de él por sobre la suya. Sus ojos se encuentran, y de inmediato, ella sabe lo que debe hacer. La chica se inclina ligeramente, y él parece reflejarse en los ojos de ella. Sus labios se encuentran en una armonía insuperable. Es el paraíso..., es perfecto..., así debía ser. Y dura demasiado tiempo... pero a ella no le interesa, sintiendo cómo aquellos labios acarician los suyos. Él le susurra: "Hermione..."

—¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

Ella siente cómo unas manos fuertes la sacuden por los hombros hasta despertarla.

—¿Ron?

La chica inmediatamente se ruboriza. Si él se enterara de lo que en ese preciso momento pasaba por su mente...

—¡Debes de haber estado trabajando toda la noche! Sinceramente, ¡tienes que abandonar una clase o dos! Vamos, Harry ya ha bajado a desayunar.

Sí, eso fue todo. Había estaba trabajando toda la noche. Su cerebro estaba extasiado, por eso es que ella había tenido tan oscuros sueños. Obviamente, eso era perfectamente lógico. Y había, por supuesto, una perfecta y razonable explicación; siempre la había... incluso para cosas tan descabelladas cómo esa. No era posible que ella se estuviera enamorando de su mejor amigo. Era simplemente ilógico.

**-6 meses después-**

Mientras ella lo miraba valientemente de pie junto a Harry en contra de Sirius Black, admiró su feroz lealtad; sin mencionar aquellas adorables pecas... Quizás, después de todo, el sueño no fuese demasiado ilógico.


	16. Planeando la boda

* * *

**16**

**Planeando la boda**

**----o0o----**

* * *

—Ron, la lechuza de tu mamá me trajo una lista de tareas que debemos chequar para la boda.  
—Pensé que mamá, Ginny y tú se harían cargo de todo....  
—Ronald, no sé si lo has olvidado, pero resulta que tú eres el novio en dicha boda.  
—!Ya lo sé, no soy estúpido!  
—¿En serio?, no me había dado cuenta... En fin, como el novio, debes ayudar con la preparación. No puedes simplemente aparecer en la boda y decir: "¡Sí, quiero!"  
—¿Y por qué no?  
—¡No seas imbécil, Ronald!  
—¡Está bien, de acuerdo! ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga, mi Reina?  
—Cuida tus palabras, Ronald.  
—Anoche me pareció que te gustaba...  
—Ron...  
—¿Qué pasó con "Weasley es mi Rey"?  
—¡¡Ronald!!  
—Muy bien. Aunque, seriamente, tendrías que decirme qué es lo que quieres que haga, Hermione.  
—Bueno, para empezar, ¿ya has elegido un smoking?  
—¿Qué demonios es un "smoquid"?  
—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Ron. Es un traje muggle que los hombres visten en ocasiones especiales, como las bodas.  
—Ah, ¿esas cosas? ¿Y por qué no podemos mejor vestirnos con túnicas de gala?  
—Porque mis padres son muggles y los hará estar más a gusto si al menos hacemos algunas cosas a la manera muggle.  
—De acuerdo entonces, pero ¿dónde se supone que voy a comprar ese "smoquid"?  
—Una tienda muggle para novios será la mejor opción. Harry podría ayudarte.  
—Perfecto, lo haré este fin de semana. ¿Hay algo más que quieres que haga?  
—Podrías ayudarnos a Ginny y a mi a escojer la decoración. Me gustaría saber tu opinión.  
—¿No podemos usar la que tuvieron Harry y Ginny la primavera pasada?  
—No, porque los estaríamos copiando.  
—¿Y la de Bill y Fleur?  
—Ron...  
—¡Está bien, de acuerdo! ¡Pero no quiero hacer cosas de chicas como esa!  
—¿Cosas de chicas?  
—¿De verdad crees que, siendo hombre, estoy sinceramente interesado en la decoración?  
—¡Pues deberías estarlo! ¡Es nuestra boda, el día más importante de nuestras vidas!  
—¡Exactamente! Hermione, no me importa si nos casamos en un basusero con ratas muertas colgando desde arcos de basura cómo decoración, mientras estemos embarcándonos juntos en el viaje de nuestras vidas.  
—Oh, por favor. Escuchaste esa línea en la película que vimos la semana pasada...  
—Diablos, lo recordaste.  
—Sí, lo hice. Si no quieres ayudarnos con ella, al menos dime una idea sobre el color que debería elegir.  
—¿Un color? Naranja.  
—Absolutamente no. No vamos a tener como temática de la boda a los Chudley Cannons.  
—¿Y por qué?  
—¿Y encima lo preguntas? Ahora, hablando en serio, estaba pensando en que la mayoría de las flores, estandartes y esas cosas sean rosadas y amarillas. ¿Tu qué opinas?  
—¿No podemos tener aunque sea un poquito de naranja?  
—No.  
—¿Ni una flor?  
—Está bien, una flor. Pero sólo porque te amo mucho.  
—Yo también te amo. Pero sólo a causa de la flor anaranjada.  
—Bien. ¿Tendrás algo de encaje o no en tu traje?  
—Sin encaje. Me ha quedado algo similar a una fobia con ese horrible encaje en la túnica de gala de cuarto año. ¡Oye! ¡Deja de reírte!  
—Lo siento Ron, ¡es que se veían tan ridículas! Quizás debamos sacarle el encaje a esa túnica, ¡y nos olvidamos del smoking!  
—¡¡Definitivamente NO!!  
—Estaba bromeando Ron, de verdad. Lo juro.  
—Perfecto, entonces conseguiré el "smoquid", y la decoración será rosada y amarilla sin encaje. ¿Alguna cosa más que deba hacer?  
—Bueno, supongo que podrías decirme que opinas acerca del menú. Tu mamá está haciendo la mayor parte de la comida y la mía, el resto. Somos muy afortunados en tener familias con tales habilidades culinarias; ¡no necesitamos pagar por el catering!  
—Creo que si nuestras madres están preparando toda la comida saldrá todo más que bien... Espera, tú madre no está haciendo tarta de limón, ¿o sí?  
—¿Y qué problema hay con la tarta de limón de mi mamá?  
—Nada. Es sólo que no es mi plato preferido.  
—Dices eso porque te enfermaste la noche siguiente.  
—¡Fue por culpa del pudín!  
—Fue por culpa de la gripe Ronald... Ya hemos hablado sobre eso...  
—Y sigo pensando que fue la tarta.  
—Ron, Ron... ¿Cuándo aprenderás?  
—¿Aprender qué?  
—Que nunca tienes la razón...  
—¡He tenido la razón muchas veces!  
—Sí, en la rara ocasión en que tu opinión concuerda con la mía.  
—Alguien está demasiado orgullosa de sí misma esta mañana.  
—¡Imagínate! Finalmente es mi turno.  
—¿Qué se supone que signica eso?  
—Nada, Ron. Oh, amor, mira la hora. ¡Ya son casi las ocho!  
—Será mejor que dejemos de trabajar entonces.  
—No tan rápido, todavía me queda algo más.  
—¿No me lo podrías decir después?  
—No, debemos regresar con tu mamá antes del almuerzo.  
—Puedes pedírmelo en la oficina.  
—Sabes perfectamente que nuestras oficinas están en dirección opuesta en el edificio.  
—¿Qué es lo que necesito saber?  
—Nuestra dama de honor y padrino son Ginny y Harry, pero mi mamá quiere que escojamos al encargado de los anillos y a la niña de las flores.  
—¿Y ellos quiénes son?  
—En general son una niña y un niño pequeños que caminan en la procesión. La niña de las flores arroja flores a su alrededor y el encargado de los anillos es quien lleva los anillos hacia el altar. Lo que me recuerda, los anillos son otra de las cosas que debemos escoger este fin de semana.  
—Y tu vestido también.  
—No, ya lo compré.  
—¿Puedo verlo?  
—No, trae mala suerte.  
—Pensé que no creías en la mala suerte...  
—Es una vieja costumbre muggle, ¿esta bién?  
—Extraña costumbre, pero bueno...  
—¿Cómo estraña?  
—¿Cómo voy a saber si me agrada el vestido si no lo veo?  
—Será mejor que te guste, o no serás muy beneficiado en ciertas actividades de luna de miel.  
—En ese caso, estoy segurísimo de que adoraré el vestido.  
—Bien. Ahora, ¿qué dices del encargado de los anillos y de la niña de las flores?  
—La niña de las flores puede ser Victorie. Para entonces ya tendrá cuatro años, ¿es esa edad suficiente?  
—Supongo... Teddy puede ser el encargado de los anillos entonces, los dos hacen una bonita pareja juntos.  
—Muy bien, ¿terminamos ya?  
—Por hoy, sí...  
—¿Estás lista para salir?  
—Adelántate. Primero tengo que enviar a Errol de regreso con tu mamá.  
—De acuerdo. Pero, una pregunta: ¿cómo supones que Errol sigue vivo?  
—Definitivamente no tengo idea. Quizá sea mejor que envíe a Pig; le daré a Errol un pequeño descanso.  
—Brillante idea, como siempre, amor.  
—Gracias. Ten una linda mañana, ¡y nos vemos en el almuerzo!  
—Tu también, te amo.  
—Yo también, amor.


	17. Sólo por ella

* * *

**17**

**Sólo por ella**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Ronald Weasley no es conocido por ser una persona muy romántica. De hecho, muchos lo ven exactamente como lo contrario. Muchas de las chicas que han estado en la escuela con él, podrían testificar que fue, muy a menudo, un idiota insensible. Su ex novia, Lavender Brown, dijo: "Cuando estabamos juntos, Ron ni siquiera intentó ser un buen novio. Nos besábamos, claro, pero no había ningún signo de una relación real y legítima: abrazos, tomarnos de las manos, esas cosas. Jamás sostuvo mis libros ni una vez, y sólo me regalaba algún cumplido cuando yo lo incitaba a hacerlo. Después de todo, lo mejor fue que hayamos terminado".

Incluso a la hermana menor de Ron, Ginny Weasley, se la registró diciendo: "Mi hermano mayor, Ronald, es un estúpido insensible que se entromete en los asuntos de los demás, hace bromas desubicadas y le rompe el corazón a la única chica lo suficientemente insana como para enamorarse de él".

Pero la actual novia de Ron, Hermione Granger, tiene algo muy diferente para decir acerca de este increíble pelirrojo de 19 años: "A pesar de que a Ron se lo conoce por sus estupideces en el pasado, debo decir que realmente maduró. Desde que comenzamos a salir, empezó a hacer muchas cosas por mí. Me ayuda a levantar o a sostener cosas, incluso cuando sabe perfectamente que podría hacerlas levitar. Ahora me escucha, o al menos hace un mayor esfuerzo del que solía hacer. Y a veces, cuando caminamos juntos, espontáneamente me da un fuerte abrazo o me da un dulce beso en la mejilla. Insiste en sostener mi mano en cualquier lugar que estemos, y todo el tiempo me dice cuando me ama, cuan hermosa piensa que soy... Es realmente, _realmente _maravilloso. Es perfecto.

Cuando le preguntamos por del tema, Ronald nos dice: "Cuando estás enamorado, todo lo que quieres es hacer feliz a la persona que amas. A veces llegas a hacer cosas que nunca pensaste que harías ni en un millón de años. Pero la razón por la que haces ello es simplemente la persona que amas tanto. Sólo lo hago por ella."


	18. Oye, Hermione

**N/t**: Este es una versión de la canción "Hey there Delilah" de Plain White T's. Les sugiero que se bajen la canción, es hermosa

* * *

**18**

**Oye, Hermione**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Oye, Hermione  
¿Cómo es allá, en la pista de baile?  
Estoy del otro lado de la sala  
Y oh, luces tan bonita esta noche  
De verdad lo eres  
Ni siquiera Fleur se compara contigo  
Y eso es verdad

Oye, Hermione  
¿Por qué viniste al baile con Viktor?  
He sido tu amigo por todos estos años  
¿Por qué no te lo pregunté antes?  
Soy tan tonto  
Ahora tú estás allí con él  
Te quiero aquí

Oh, quiero que bailes conmigo  
Oh, quiero que bailes conmigo  
Oh, quiero que bailes conmigo  
Oh, quiero que bailes conmigo  
Que bailes conmigo

Oye Hermione  
Ya sé que estoy gritando ahora  
Pero debes creer esto  
Es sólo porque quiero que me notes  
¿Acaso no estoy aquí?  
¿Él me ha vuelto invisible para ti?  
¿Seguimos siendo amigos?

Oye, Hermione  
Hay muchísimo que quiero decir  
Pero si digo otra palabra más  
En contra de tu precioso 'Vicky'  
No seremos más amigos  
Y eso no es lo que yo quiero  
No, en absoluto

Oh, ¿qué es esto que me haces?  
Oh, ¿qué es esto que me haces?  
Oh, ¿qué es esto que me haces?  
Oh, ¿qué es esto que me haces?

El otro lado del Gran Salón parece muy lejano  
Ahora estamos en mundos separados  
Tan sólo debería habértelo pedido primero

Quizás Harry se esté burlando de nosotros  
Pero yo sólo reía porque creía  
Que tú y yo bailaríamos toda la noche

Hermione te prometo  
Que por todo el tiempo que crecimos juntos  
Sacaré fuerzas del coraje Gryffindor  
Y compartiremos un baile

Oye, Hermione  
Te estás divirtiendo con él esta noche  
Unos años más y nosotros estaremos  
Recordando esta pista de baile  
Tu sabrás que te tengo dentro de mí  
Y pasaremos la noche de la manera que queramos  
Oye, Hermione, esto es para ti  
Este baile es para ti

Oh, seremos tú y yo  
Oh, seremos tú y yo  
Oh, seremos tú y yo  
Oh, seremos tú y yo  
Seremos tu y yo


	19. Ron es estúpido y Hermione insoportable

* * *

**19**

**Ronald es un estúpido y Hermione insoportable**

**----o0o----**

* * *

—¿Ron?  
—¿Sí?  
—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
—Ya te lo dije, ¡iré a la lavandería cuando pase por allí!  
—Ya me hice cargo de eso hace dos días, Ron. ¿Por qué siempre que quiero preguntarte algo piensas que será algo malo?  
—¡Porque en general lo es!  
—Bueno, ¡no es mi culpa que seas tan imbécil!  
—Yo también te amo, cariño.  
—Cállate  
—¡Pero si no hice nada!  
—¡Exacto! ¡Tú nunca haces nada, siempre esperas que sea yo quien haga todas las cosas en la casa!  
—Cada vez que intento ayudarte me dices "¡voy en camino!" Ahora, ¿no me ibas a preguntar algo?  
—No estoy tan segura de querer hablar contigo, Ronald.  
—¡Hermione!  
—No  
—¡Te ayudaré con los quehaceres, lo prometo!  
—¿Y por qué debería creerte?  
—¿Porque me amas?  
—¡Pero nunca haces lo que te pido! ¿Recuerdas nuestra boda? Te permití incluir una flor naranja "porque te amo", ¿y qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡Llevaste una docena!  
—Amor, eso fue hace dos años atrás...  
—Lo sé, Ron. Lo lamento. He estado bastante insoportable ultimamente.  
—¿Es ese momento del mes otra vez?  
—En realidad, no. Y eso es de lo que quiero hablarte...  
—Hermione, yo no sé nada acerca de... ¡eso!  
—Pero es la falta de eso lo que tenemos que discutir...  
—¿La falta de eso?... Oh Dios mío, ¡eres un hombre!  
—¡No, Ron! ¡¿No crees que ya lo habrias notado si lo fuera?!  
—Pero como ya van varias veces que me dicen que soy bastante lento para darme cuenta de ciertas cosas...  
—Ni siquiera vale la pena responderte...  
—¿Entonces no lo eres?  
—¡No, estúpido!  
—Está bien, está bien, ¡solo me aseguraba! ¿Entonces por qué no tienes tu... problema femenino?  
—Bueno, ya lo tuve el mes pasado. Pero se suponía que en este mes tendría que haber venido hacía ya dos semanas atrás.  
—¿Entonces por qué no lo hizo? ¿Hay sangre coagulada o algo?  
—... eres increíblemente retardado, Ronald  
—¿Qué?  
—No importa.  
—Dime por qué no lo has tenido entonces.  
—¿Qué tu madre jamás te explicó qué es la menstruación?  
—No, ese fue un trabajo de papá.  
—Eso lo explica todo. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?  
—Bien, déjame ver...fue hace tanto tiempo atrás... oh, sí. Una vez al mes la mujer tiene... tú sabes... y, bueno... tú sabes lo que pasa... y que la mayoría se pone más malhumorada que lo normal.  
—¿Y te dijo... por qué... nos pasa eso?  
—Déjame ver... oh sí, lo necesitas para tener bebés, ¿verdad?  
—Si... ¿pero no te dijo lo que significa cuando no nos pasa en un mes?  
—Bueno, significa que se queda dentro tuyo, en el útero, ¿verdad?  
—Sí...  
—Lo que quiere decir que.. ¡¡Oh Dios mío!! ¿Estás.. Estás...?  
—Embarazada. Estamos embarazados, Ron.  
—Oh Dios mío...  
—¿Estás bien? ¡Creí que querías tener bebés! Oh no, no quieres...  
—No podría estar más feliz, Hermione. ¡Voy a ser papá!  
—Si, lo eres... ¡oh! ¡Estás entusiasmado! ¡Ron, por favor, deja de sacudirme!  
—¡Voy a ser papá!  
—¡Lo sé! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que tú estés feliz, Ron!  
—Espera un segundo...  
—¿Qué?  
—Dijiste que estamos embarazados.  
—Sí, es una expresión.  
—¿Recuerdas a Luna? La vi en el ministerio ayer, ¡y dijo que hay una forma para hacer que el padre cargue con una parte del bebé y la madre la otra mitad! ¿Quieres hacer eso, verdad?  
—¿Y por qué creerías tú algo que dijo Luna?  
—No lo hice en ese momento, ¡pero dijiste que estamos embarazados!  
—Te dije que fue sólo una expresión. Quise decir que seremos padres. Y de hecho, yo soy la única que va a cargar con este bebé.  
—Oh, gracias a Dios...  
—Entonces, ¿quieres que sea yo la que pase por todo ese dolor?  
—No tuerzas mis palabras, amor. Trataré de hacerlo lo más confortable posible para ti, ¿está bien?  
—Muy bien. Entonces, ¿estás feliz?  
—Demasiado.  
—Te amo.  
—Igual que yo.  
—Sabes que técnicamente, cuando dices eso estás diciendo que te amas a ti mismo...  
—Oh, diablos. Quise decir que te amo a ti.  
—Lo sé.


	20. Vacaciones Mágicas

* * *

**20**

**Vaciones mágicas**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Una ráfaga liviana de copos de nieve caía sobre el terreno ya blanco del jardín de los Weasley. No estaba increíblemente frío, por eso los dos adolescentes —el hombre conteniendo completamente a la mujer— podrían encontrarse caminando a través del jardín, tomados de la mano. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas debido al frío del día, pero ninguno se quejaba. Por el contrario, una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de ambos.

De vez en cuando, alguno de los dos tropezaba intencionalmente con el otro o lo besaba en la mejilla. La pareja podía derretir los corazones de cualquiera que los viera en ese momento. Ellos hablaban suavemente, discutiendo nada en particular. Era suficiente para hacer que cualquiera sonría.

—Se consigue un tipo de especial magia, en esta época del año —dijo la castaña de cabellos rizados a su compañero alto y pelirrojo—. Algo que no puedes obtener con hechizo o pociones

—Sí. Aunque el muérdago llega a ser un demasiado a veces.

—¿Cuál es el problema con el muérdago?

—Es sólo un cliché —Él bajó su rostro y la besó velozmente sobre la comisura de los labios—. Podría hacer esto mucho mejor en privado.

Ella rió inusualmente y giró tiernamente para encararlo, sin soltar su mano.

—Creo que puedo arreglar eso —Se elevó en puntas de pie, sus labios encontraron los suyos, y por varios minutos se perdieron el uno en el otro. Desde luego, fueron unos muy bien aprovechados diez minutos antes de que ellos retomaran su caminata. Ninguno habló por unos momentos, pero no fue desagradable. De hecho, era el instante más cómodo de toda sus vidas.

—Me alegro de que George juegue travesuras a pesar de eso —ella habló de repente—, con el muérdago y todo. Quiero decir, considerando todo esto que ha pasado.

El realizó una pequeña mueca. El nombre de Fred no había sido mensionado, pero los recuerdos estaban allí. Lo bueno de Fred antes de su trágica muerte ... los tiempos tristes después.

—No creo que él hubiese querido que sigamos de duelo. Él querría que George nos ayudara a superarlo, supongo —terminó diciendo Ron

Ella sonrió completamente de acuerdo. Aunque que las lágrimas no fuesen visibles en sus ojos, la memoria del pequeño adolescente no abandonaría sus corazones. Ella inclinó su cabeza ligeramente sobre su brazo mientras continuaron vagando a través del jardín nevado. Hermione sonrió ampliamente al sentir los copos de nieve golpear la manga de su abrigo.

—¿Sabes que cada copo de nieve es diferente? —preguntó la castaña.

—Sí, alguien pudo habérmelo dicho.

—Son como personas de alguna manera, ¿no? Todos diferentes, pero cuando se mezclan forman algo perfecto.

—Suenas como Luna.

—¡No lo hago! No, espera... supongo que sí. ¡Aunque lo de los copos de nieve es cierto! —contestó, todavía sonriendo.

—Lo sé, Yo pensaba lo mismo.

—Sí, es bastante fascinante, ¿no lo crees? Como este mundo parece haber sido creado con tantas metáforas y similitudes... Y como todo parece encajar perfectamente... Si lo ves lógicamente, es como un enorme rompecabezas, y parece como si en esta época del año las piezas simplemente formaran un cuadro perfecto. Es una magia que nosotros no podemos hacer con encantamientos. Siempre he amado esta estación porque parece sobrepasar todo demás... ¿Qué? —se detuvo notando una dura mirada sobre ella.

Ron sonreía débilmente, y la miraba de una forma que ella jamás había visto. Si hubiese evaluado cuidadosamente las emociones reflejadas en sus ojos, habría notado un nivel de compasión, adoración, y cuidado que sentía por nadie más sobre la Tierra que ella. Cuando finalmente habló, lo hizo tan simple y claramente sabiendo que sus palabras hablarían por ellos, representando literalmente las millones de cosas que no dijo en los siete de años que tenía de conocerla:

— Te amo.

—¿Qué...? —Ella no se escandalizó por sus palabras, pero la tomaron por sorpresa. Le tomó un momento registrar exactamente lo que él había dicho, pero una sonrisa ancha se esparció lentamente en su rostro. No obstante, él lo repitió para sí mismo, con su voz tranquila, en un tono ella nunca había oído antes.

—Te amo, Hermione. Demasiado... Nunca he sabido cuanto, pero es algo de lo que estoy seguro.

—¡Oh, Ron! —Ella lanzó sus brazos alrededor él firmemente, y lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a desplazarse por sus ojos. La chica le susurró al oído:

—Yo también te amo

Y con esas cuatro palabras, encontraron los labios del otro una vez más en un beso tan apasionado y mágico que sólo podría ser calificado como el de dos personas completa, total, y verdaderamente enamoradas.


	21. Música y baile

* * *

**21**

**Música y baile**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Ron la arrimó cerca suyo; Hermione apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Él envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola aún más cerca, como si eso fuera posible... Sus propios brazos se encontraron envolviéndole los hombros, ubicándose en algún lugar sobre su espalda. Después de años de amistad, y muchos sentimientos sin decir que recién comenzaban a revelarse, se hayaron en la proximidad más cercana en que alguna vez habían estado. Juntos encajaban perfectamente, como las piezas de un rompecabezas. Cualquier torpeza producida al ser su primer baile, desapareció; encontraron el ritmo rápidamente, balanceándose al compás de la música. Todo lo que los rodeaba se desvanecía a lo lejos, y a lo único que ponían atención era al otro y a la música que los guiaba. Eso era, simplemente, la perfección.

* * *

**N/t**: Belle hizo un pregunta en esta viñeta: ¿Qué canción era la que ellos estaban bailando? ¿Cuál es la canción que representa a Ron y Hermione? Y compiló unas 25 canciones que segúnella son perfectas R/Hr... Pero a mi gusto faltaron otras más, así que yo agregué las últimas seis. ¡Ojalá les gusten y las escuchen!

1- Before It's Too Late, de the Goo Goo Dolls

2- Chasing Cars, de Snow Patrol

3- Collide, de Howie Day

4- Ever the Same, de Rob Thomas

5- Fall to Pieces, de Avril Lavigne

6- First Time, de Lifehouse

7- Hanging by a Moment, de Lifehouse

8- Heaven, la original es de Bryan, pero DJ Sammy y Yanou la remixaron

9- I'd Do Anything, de Simple Plan

10- Inside Your Heaven, de Carrie Underwood

11- Iris, de the Goo Goo Dolls

12- Keep Holding On, de Avril Lavigne

13- Listen To Your Heart, de DHT

14- Little Wonders, de Rob Thomas

15- A Moment Like This, de Kelly Clarkson (page 625, edición norteamericana, DH. )

16- Naked, de Avril Lavigne

17- Our Time Now, de Plain White T's

18- The Reason, de Hoobastank

19- She Will Be Loved, de Maroon 5

20- Teardrops on my Guitar, de Taylor Swift (está referido al "accidente" con Lavender)

21- That's Where It Is, de Carrie Underwood

22- Whatever It Takes, bde Lifehouse (perfecto para el regreso de Ron en DH)

23- Whenever You Remember, de Carrie Underwood

24- You and Me, de Lifehouse

25- You Found Me, de Kelly Clarkson

26- Dissapear de Hoobastank

27- What hurts the most de Rascal Flatts

28- Signal fire de Snow Patrol

29- It's not over de Secondhand Serenade

30- Don't speak de No Doubt (amo esta canción y se me hace un super R/Hr, hasta les hice un video que esta en youtube)

31- Fall for you de Secondhand Serenade


	22. Verla dormir

* * *

**22**

**Verla dormir**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Ron recordó vívidamente el día en que hace tantos años atrás su papá lo había llamado y le había dado "la charla". En ese entonces tenía aproximadamente nueve o diez años. La situación fue un póco incómoda, pero el Sr. Weasley, habiéndola dado ya cinco veces, realizó la charla más tranquilo que las veces anteriores. Ron estaba ligeramente turbado ante el pensamiento de hacer... _eso_... con una chica, especialmente cuando se dió cuenta de que sus padres lo había hecho al menos unas seis veces, pero aceptó que lo entendería cuando sea un poco mayor, aunque había una sóla cosa que le preocupaba.

—Papá... ¿es esa la única razón por la que la gente se casa? ¿Porque hacer... lo que me dijiste... se siente bien?

El Sr. Weasley suspiró antes de responder.

—No, Ron, esa no es la única razón. Bueno, para algunas personas lo es. Ellos sólo salen o se casan con alguien porque aquella persona les resulta físicamente atractiva. Pero tu madre y yo creemos firmemente que la gente sólo debería casarse si realmente se aman el uno al otro, ya que entonces estarán listos para dar su vida entera por el otro.

Ron reflexionó sobre este aspecto por un momento.

—¿Pero cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes si realmente amas a alguien o solamente piensas que ella es bonita?

—Créeme. Lo sabrás.

La pregunta todavía seguió preocupándolo por del resto de su infancia: ¿cómo sabes cuando realmente amas a alguien? Tan pronto llegó a Hogwarts y durante los primeros años que pasó allí, ya había crecido lo suficiente como para estar lo bastante seguro de que él amaba a Hermione Granger. Ella era hermosa, pero además había llegado a conocer todo en su interior: su inteligencia, su bondad y su esplendor. De hecho, él finalmente se volvió tan seguro de su amor por ella que se le declaró y se casaron. Pero Ron todavía recordaba lo que su padre le había dicho más de una docena de años antes: _Tú lo sabrás_.

¿Lo sabía? Él nunca había estado más seguro de algo en su vida, pero ¿sabía realmente que lo que sentía por Hermione, su esposa, su mejor amiga, era amor verdadero? Estaba casi seguro de que así era, pero siempre quedaba esa preocupación algo infantil merodeando por su mente.

Durante una mañana en especial, Ron despertó antes que su esposa, algo que sólo había ocurrido una o dos veces antes. En vez de despertarla, sólo giró para quedar frente a ella y verla dormir. Su espalda estaba todavía desnuda, resultado de ciertas actividades en que los dos habían participado la noche anterior, y el cálido sol en la ventana brillaba sobre sus cabellos castaños y rizados. Las sábanas llegaban a cubrirle sólo hasta la cintura meintras dormía con el pecho contra el colchón. Su cara fue girando hacia la de él y sonreía emanando paz. Él no podía apartar sus ojos de ella ni tampoco tenía el valor para despertarla. Era tan hermosa mientras dormía a su lado como un ángel enviado del cielo, un ángel que él no estaba seguro de merecer.

Y fue entonces cuando lo supo. Todas las dudas de su niñez se desvanecieron, esfumadas para siempre. Tal como su padre le había dicho_: Cuando realmente ames a alguien, simplemente lo sabrás_. Era tan obvio ahora, sencilla y evidentemente obvio. Ella era perfecta, ella era todo lo que alguna vez podría querer o necesitar, y él la amó aún más de lo que alguna vez la había amado.


	23. Amigos

* * *

**23**

**Amigos**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Hermione se sentó sola y esperó en la sala común mirando fijamente hacia la escalera que conducía hasta el dormitorio de los chicos. Los demás estaban abajo cenando, complacidos por los deliciosos platillos cocinados por los elfos domésticos, un método de cocina que ella no aprobaba, pero que había aprendido a tolerar.

Sólo había estado allí por unos momentos cuando pudo notar a un pelirrojo bastante alto bajando por las escalera. Sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos, y ella podría haber dicho cuál era su respuesta antes de que él negara con la cabeza, lentamente. Hermione suspiró, sabiendo que él pensaba lo mismo que ella. Su amigo había estado apartándose del resto del mundo por casi un año entero, y no importaba cuán claro trataran de hacérselo saber, él parecía no poder entender que ellos estarían allí para él, pase lo que pase. Pero por mucho que lo quisieran, por mucho que necesitaran que él entendiera ese simple hecho, Harry seguía tratando de hacerlo todo por su cuenta.

El compañero pelirrojo de la jóven cruzó la sala común, sin que sus ojos rompieran el contacto. Ninguno de los dos necesitó decir algo, sus ojos hablaron por ellos: triste como lo era, ellos simplemente tendrían que dejarlo solo, al menos por el momento. Tal vez al día siguiente él vendría con ellos. Entonces ambos giraron simultáneamente y comenzaron a caminar hacia el agujero del retrato.

Una vez que estaban en el pasillo más allá de la sala común, Ron se acercó un poco más a ella y puso un brazo alrededor de su hombro. Ella le sonrió antes de deslizar uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ambos sabían que eran épocas duras y que las cosas no se volverían más sencillas al pasar el tiempo. Había una larga batalla delante de ellos, y ellos tendrían que hacer todo lo necesario para ayudar a aquellos a quienes amaban. Y aún cuando su mejor amigo parecía estar siendo arrancado de su lado, ellos sabían que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro.


	24. De tal madre, tal hija

* * *

**24**

**De tal madre, tal hija**

**----o0o----**

* * *

—Ronald, la cena está lista.  
—¿Por qué me llamas Ronald?  
—¿Es que no tengo permitido llamarte así?  
—Bueno, es que generalmente eso significa que estoy en problemas.  
—Sirve para que me prestes atención, ¿o no?  
—Sí, pero porque cuando te escucho llamarme así, significa que vamos a discutir.  
—Nada de eso, Ron. Hoy recibí una carta de Rosie.  
—¿En serio? ¿Cómo van las cosas en Hogwarts?  
—Parece que está teniendo un cuarto año mejor que el que tuvimos nosotros.  
—No es tan díficil lograr eso, amor.  
—No, supongo que no.  
—¿Le está yendo bien con las clases?  
—Mejor que como te fue a ti.  
—¿Y eso que se supone que significa?  
—Lo que significa, Ronald, es que ella sí estudia. Y también Hugo, por lo que me cuenta.  
—Bien, entonces me complace saber que los chicos heredaron tu inteligencia. Aunque al menos fueron bendecidos con el increíble aspecto Weasley.  
—¿Increíble aspecto Weasley?  
—Es una característica familiar, ¿lo sabías? Soy una gran prueba de ello.  
—Está bien amor, lo que tu digas. De todas formas, parece que a nuestra Rosie le está gustando un chico.  
¿Ron? ¿Estás bien?  
—¡¿Gustando?! ¡¿Chico?! ¡¿Nuestra Rosie?!  
—Cariño, creo que necesitas tomar un poco de aire. Es perfectamente normal que las chicas de cuarto año tengan novios...  
—¡¿NOVIO?! ¡¡Creí que habías dicho que sólo le gustaba un chico!!  
—Tranquilízate, Ron, A mi me...  
—¡¿A ti qué?! ¡¿Te pasó lo mismo?! ¡¡Vicky!!  
—¡Oh Merlín! Ni se te ocurra volver a empezar con eso otra vez. ¡No he visto a Viktor en por lo menos veinte años!  
—¡Creí que habías dicho que tú y Viktor oficialmente no habían salido nunca!  
—Y no lo hicimos, Ron. Iba a decir que a mi me gustabas tú en cuarto año...  
—Ah... Bueno, mejor así entonces.  
—Eso es lo que pensé.  
—¿Y que pasa entre Rosie y este chico?  
—Bueno, todavía no ha admitido que le gusta más que cómo amigo, pero en ese entonces yo tampoco me había admitido a mí misma que me gustabas hasta que comenzamos quinto año...  
—¿Quién es el chico? Quizá debería tener una pequeña charla con su madre o con su padre, asegurarme de que el pequeño muchacho tenga buena reputación...  
—En realidad, ya conocemos a su padre... y sinceramente no creo que quieras hablar con él.  
—Oh Merlín, No será el hijo de Krum, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué será que las mujeres en esta familia se sienten tan atraídas por los búlgaros?  
—No es el hijo de Viktor, no. Y nadie en esta familia se siente atraída por los búlgaros, ¿está bien?  
—Lo siento. ¿Quién es el chico, entonces?  
—Bueno, el chico ha sido amigo de Rosie desde primer o segundo año...  
—Si, ya lo habías dicho Hermione, pero ¿cúal es su nombre?  
—Scorpius  
—¿Scorpius? ¿Igual que Scorpius Malfoy?  
—Sí, es él en realidad...  
—¡¿Mi hija saliendo con el hijo de MALFOY?!  
—No están saliendo. Al menos no por ahora...  
—¡¿No por ahora?! Hermione, ¡me niego a entablar relación con ese hombre durante la boda!  
—¿Qué boda? ¡Nadie dijo que Rosie se iba a casar con él, Ron!  
—Tú te casaste conmigo.  
—Sí, lo hice pero porque el chico que me gustaba en cuarto año terminó siendo mi otra mitad. Pero eso no quiere decir que a Rosie le vaya a pasar lo mismo...  
—¿...es un Slytherin?  
—No, es un Gryffindor. Igual que su madre.  
—¿Quién es su madre?  
—Lavender.  
—¿Lavender Brown?  
—Bueno, es Lavender Malfoy en realidad...  
—¿Cuándo se casó Lavender con Malfoy?  
—¡Hace más o menos treinta años atrás! Estaba en El Profeta, creía que lo habías leído.  
—Hermione, tú sabes que jamás leo el peródico...  
—Bueno, quizás deberías hacerlo.  
—Bien.  
—Bien.  
—Ron, esto es estúpido.  
—¿Qué es estúpido?  
—El hecho de que nos hayamos enojado por nada.  
—No estaba enojado, estaba pensando.  
—¿En qué?  
—En que me has contado muchísimas cosas realmente sorprendentes.  
—Si, bueno... y voy a contarte un par más. Rose dice que Scorpius es muy amable con ella, y que siempre trata de escucharla y ayudarla cada vez que puede. Resumiendo, todo lo contrario a su padre. Sin embargo no estoy muy segura de dónde proviene toda esa buena influencia; no es que su madre fuera precisamente amable durante su estadía en Hogwarts. También dice que él se pone bastante celoso cada vez que ella intenta hablar con cualquier otro muchacho, incluso Al, James o Hugo.  
—¡Hugo es su hermano, y Al y James son sus primos! ¿Por qué se pondría celoso?  
—Tú solías ponerte celoso cada vez que yo hablaba con Harry.  
—Harry no era pariente tuyo.  
—Es casi como un hermano.  
—Lo sé ahora. Era bastante tonto cuando tenía catorce, quince años.  
—Sí, lo eras. Creo que eso hace el comportamiento de Scorpius aceptable, ¿no lo crees?  
—Supongo que sí... ¿Rose realmente dice que le gusta?  
—No exactamente, Ron. Dice demasiadas cosas buenas sobre él, pero también dice que él sabe perfectamente cómo volverla loca. La saca de quicio y a menudo pelean por estupideces. Pero ella dice que se arreglan rapidamente. ¿No te suena familiar?  
—No... no lo creo.  
—Sólo te daré un minuto más, cariño.  
—¡...Oh! Hermione, ¡Suenan como nosotros!  
—Eso fue lo que escribí cuando respondí su carta. Pero si ella es como nosotros, lo negará hasta por lo menos el año siguiente.  
—Eso es verdad. Yo no me había dado cuenta de que me gustabas hasta que estuvimos en sexto año.  
—¿En serio? Creí que me habías dicho que yo te gustaba desde que estabamos en segundo...  
—Si, y creo que fue así. Es sólo que no lo aceptaba por lo que era.  
—Bueno Ron, ya sabes lo que dicen. Aquellos que se enamoran suelen tener una increíble destreza para negarlo, aún incluso cuando todos quienes los rodean lo saben.  
—¿Quiénes dicen eso?  
—Nadie, acabo de crear el refrán. Tiene sentido, ¿no?  
—Sí, eso creo. Aunque no le encuentras sentido muy a menudo, ya sabes...  
—Sí que lo hago. No es mi culpa que seas tan insensible como para no entender lo que trato de decir.  
—Si cla... ¡Oye!  
—Oh, ya sabes que te amo, cariño.  
—Lo sé... ¡Aaggh! Por favor, ¡no me revuelvas el cabello!  
—Ay Ron... A veces eres simplemente tan lindo...  
—Oh, sí. Eso es exactamente lo que cualquier hombre querría que su esposa le dijera.  
—Bueno, si realmente entendiste lo que estaba tratando de decir...  
—Mmmm... Te amo.  
—Y yo te amo a ti.  
—Yo sé que sí, pero creo que Harry y Ginny lo supieron antes que nosotros.  
—Probablemente tengas razón. Tengo que escribirle a Hugo o a Al preguntándoles si han notado algo entre Rosie y Scorpius...  
—No esta noche, amor. Tengo otros planes para nosotros...  
—Mmmm... eso me suena a un excelente plan.

* * *

**N/a**: Ron y Hermione seguramente disfrutaron de la casa vacía, jaja. Me gusta mucho este capítulo, aunque vale la pena aclarar que cuando Belle lo escribió, Rowling todavía no había aclarado quién era la madre de Scorpius (por eso ella decide que sea Lavender). Y las únicas dos cosas que tengo para criticar es: ¿Scorpius en Gryffindor? ¡No, por Dios! y ¿Draco y Lav-Lav casados hace treinta años? Demasiado tiempo atrás creo yo...


	25. Positivo y negativo

* * *

**25**

**Positivo y negativo**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Todavía recuerdo la primera noche en que reconocí que estaba enamorada de Ronald Weasley. Desde luego, este reconocimiento ya había estado viniendo desde hacía algún tiempo atrás. Es sólo que yo me había negado a admitírmelo, simplemente debido a que nosotros éramos amigos, nada más. Pero tarde o temprano, comprendí que estos sentimientos y las mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estómago, eran señales de algo mucho más que simple compañerismo.

Desde luego, al alcanzar esta inevitable conclusión, mi primer pensamiento fue: "Ay, no". ¿Por qué sería tan negativa sobre algo tan magnífico como el amor? Bien, en primer lugar yo estaba absolutamente segura de que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos. De ninguna manera podían serlo, mucho menos sumando las peleas constantes y todo eso... Pero la razón principal por la que estaba completamente inentusiasmada era porque no tenía ni idea de por qué estos sentimientos existían en mí. Porque bueno, Ron podía ser demasiado lindo a veces, aunque esto no sólo se refería a su apariencia, sino también a cosas que él decía o hacía. Pero no importa cuán lindo sea, ¡este chico era un completo insensible en más del noventa por ciento del tiempo! Criticaba todos mis argumentos, despreciaba mis sentimientos, y usaba mi éxito en la escuela para su beneficio personal en más de una ocasión. ¿Quién en la Tierra podría enamorarse de alguien así? Lamentablemente, al parecer yo podría.

Al pasar los días, observé el comportamiento de Ron cuidadosamente. No estoy muy segura de que era lo que buscaba con exactitud, posiblemente algo que demostrara encanto, compasión, bondad, algo amable. Encontré muy poco de algo como eso. De hecho, durante mi observación, él dijo muchas cosas que hundieron mis esperanzas. Si él hubiese hecho un análisis sobre mi naturaleza estudiosa o mi mandoneo, yo habría tenido ganas de escaparme y comenzar a gritar. Sí él hubiese hablado sobre alguna muchacha que él creía bonita al pasar por el corredor, yo habría sido golpeada por el impulso repentino de maldecir a esa chica y dejarla en el olvido, no importa cuán agradable haya sido.

Entonces digamos que fallé al tratar de encontrar en Ron las cosas por las que normalmente una chica se enamoraría. Había una falta de consideración, falta de tacto. La compasión y la bondad, sobre todo hacia mí, parecieron su naturaleza sólo por la mitad el tiempo; la otra mitad abría el paso hacia la insensibilidad y comentarios groseros. La lealtad hacia mí y Harry era una constante, una positiva supuse, pero el resto de las negativas parecieron eliminar las cosas buenas de él de mi mente. Aún así, todas las mariposas, los saltos mortales y los nudos en mi estómago permanecieron; me seguía sintiendo un poco desconcertada y mareado cuando él se descargaba contra mi hombro, ¿pero por qué?

Las noches de ánalisis no eran extrañas para mí, al contrario, eran bastante comunes. El momento justo antes de dormir era mi tiempo de pensamiento, durante el cual no había ninguna distracción ruidosa. Simplemente estabamos yo y mis a veces inexplicables pensamientos. Fue durante una de esas noches que admití mis sentimientos hacia Ron, y aproximadamente un mes más tarde, me ayudaron a darme cuenta del por qué de su existencia.

Ron quizá no tiene tacto para con los sentimientos de los demás. Él puede ser demasiado inseguro con algunas cosas. Y algunos veces, muchas veces, él sabía perfectamente cómo alterar mis nervios. Pero realmente era algo dulce, de vez en cuando. Y además, poseía una habilidad que nadie más tenía: podía hacerme reír. Incluso cuando estaba molesta con él, queriendo hecharle un maleficio y acabar con todo, siempre encontraba la forma de que yo tratara de ocultar el hecho de que mis labios se expandían generando una estúpida sonrisa. Algunos días, sus días buenos, yo los llamaría, él me hacía reír. De hecho, estos días estaban ocurriendo cada vez más con frecuencia. Muchas veces estos arrebatos de alegría ocurrían contra mi propia voluntad, pero esto no los hacía menos agradables. De hecho, era la cosa más positiva con la que me podría haber sorprendido.

Hacia el final de mi análisis, estuve segura de tres cosas. Uno: Yo estaba completamente enamorada de ese tonto al que todos conocían como Ron, el tonto al que yo sentía como mi mejor amigo. Dos: toda chica quiere y merece a un chico que pueda hacerla sonreír y reír, animarla, aún durante los días en que preferiría acurrucarse sola en una esquina. Tres: Una combinación de los puntos uno y dos en realidad, pero aún así bastante revelador cómo para encontrarse separado de los otros dos: Ron era el que me hacía reír. Ron era el que me animaba incluso cuando yo no quería estarlo. Ron era el indicado para mí..


	26. Tomarse de las manos

* * *

**26**

**Tomarse de las manos**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Hay tres pasos básicos para tomarse de las manos. Primero, tomar la mano de la otra persona con las suyas. Después, apretarla cuidadosamente. Finalmente, mirar a los ojos a la otra persona, sonreír, y tratar de no olvidarse de respirar. Tres pasos. Uno, dos, tres. Sin embargo, estos pasos son mucho más fáciles de decir que de hacer.

Hermione Granger había abordado y había conquistado tareas mucho más complicadas en el pasado, algunas consistiendo de veinte, treinta pasos, requiriendo poder cerebral, lógica y pensamiento crítico. ¿Por qué estos tres pasos eran tan difíciles de lograr?

Ron Weasley nunca se había pensado como un joven particularmente simpático, y tampoco lo habían pensado así los demás. Pero cuando llegara el momento de enfrentarse a un desafío difícil, al menos intentaría parecerlo para la ocación. Entonces, ¿por qué se alejaba de la tarea de tomarse de las manos?

¿Qué era lo que tornaba al simple acto de tomarse de las manos tan complicado? No era como si el mismísimo Voldemort tratara de prevenir la acción; ni era tan peligroso como seguramente sería la próxima caza de Horrocruxes. Pero aún así, Ron estaba seguro de que preferiría destruir un millón de Horrocruxes que intentar sostener la mano de Hermione, y Hermione estaba completamente segura de que preferiría afrontar a Voldemort cara a cara, a sostener la mano de Ron.

Desde luego tomarse de las manos hubiese sido la opción más racional de aquellos ejemplos dados, pero Ron y Hermione parecieron no darse cuenta de ello durante años. Ginny, Harry, Neville, y el resto de los Gryffindor (incluso algunos Slytherins) se habían percatado de ello bastante más rápido, y muchas parejas sostenían diariamente sus manos mientras eran vistos por aquel par. Pero nada parecía hacerlos reaccionar. Incluso Malfoy y -en las palabras de Hermione-, "aquella vaca de Pansy Parkinson" eran deliberadamente cariñosos en presencia de los dos que ellos consideraban enemigos. Pero aún así, Ron y Hermione todavía le guardaban al acto de tomarse de las manos un miedo irracional.

Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar hacia el final de sexto año y en el verano siguiente. Habían abrazos, besos en las mejillas, y muchas, muchas sonrisas. Pero ni un solo roce manos. Nunca un roce de manos. Era algo tan infantil, tan estúpido, tan insustancial, que ellos evitaron aquel simple signo de afecto. Esto hizo a Ginny querer golpear la cabeza de la castaña contra la pared por la frustración que sentía, pero por la amistad que las unía mantuvo sus emociones controladas, evitando cualquier preocupación innecesaria de Molly. Aunque sin conocimiento de Ginny, en realidad Molly estaba bastante frustada por su hijo más jóven y también por la muchacha que ella había comenzado a amar como a una hija más.

Si algo se puede aprender de la relación de Ron y Hermione, es que algunas cosas toman tiempo, mucho tiempo. Demasiado diría yo. Tanto hasta el punto que millones de personas en el mundo entero quisieron golpearlos en la parte superior de sus cabezas por hacer la espera tan larga. Pero en cuanto el acontecimiento en cuestión sumamente esperado finalmente ocurre, lo hace en el momento perfecto, en el lugar perfecto.

La boda de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour, durante el verano de 1997, era el lugar. Una ceremonia hermosa, una reunión de amigos, muchos de los cuales tendían destinos muy inciertos, sobre todo considerando lo que tendrían que vivir ese año. El momento ocurrió al final de la boda, cuando la feliz pareja se unió en matrimonio. Las lágrimas de felicidad colmaron los ojos de Hermione a la vez que contemplaba la felicidad del dichoso par en medio de toda la oscuridad que se acercaba rodeándolos. Ron, recién instruido en el arte de consolar a las mujeres por cierto libro que ya había legado a Harry, malinterpretó estas lágrimas creyéndolas producto de la tristeza al creer, quizá, que aquello jamás le ocurriría a ella. No, Ron no entendía a las mujeres incluso después de leer el maravilloso libro que sus hermanos le habían regalado. Pero su mala interpretación condujo al acontecimiento que tanto habían esperado, que tanto él como Hermione habían temido, pero habían deseado desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo: él estiró el brazo y recogió aquella pequeña mano con la suya, torpemente grande. De algún modo, encajaron perfectamente. Paso uno, completo.

Hermione se sorprendió ligeramente por este movimiento, pero sin embargo, estaba encantada. Ella estrechó la mano de Ron, aceptando la acción. Él le devolvió el apretón. El paso dos ahora también estaba completo. El último paso, el más torturante, pero aún así, muy importante, era el único que faltaba. Ellos suspiraron hondamente antes de levantar la mirada hacia el otro. Rieron, nerviosa y torpemente, ambos intentando ocultar cuánto estaban disfrutando de esa pequeña experiencia. Cualquiera que los hubiese visto hubiera encontrado esa imagen muy divertida, el modo en que ambos se ruborizaron, riendo cada vez con menos nervios amientras se dejaban llevar por el momento. Podríamos decir que el paso tres estaba completo, pero no lo suficiente: tanto Ron como Hermione encontraron muy difícil mantener la respiración mientras sus corazones latían tan rápidamente.


	27. Sonrisas al azar

* * *

**27**

**Sonrisas al azar**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Suspiré mientras apoyaba mis codos contra el alféizar. Llovía otra vez, tal y como había estado lloviendo continuamente desde hacía más de una semana. El tiempo se había vuelto mucho más deprimente desde el regreso de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Voldemort, hablando directamente. Y para ser bastante honesta, toda esa mala vibra ya estaba comenzando a apoderarse de mi espíritu.

A pesar de que había estado tratando de mantenerme firmemente fuerte para Harry, había comenzando a encontrar muy difícil sonreír todo el tiempo, en especial cuando lo que realmente quería hacer era escaparme y no parar de llorar.

En ese momento, Harry estaba fuera de la sala común. Había conseguido otro castido, el muy idiota. Por eso me había permitido un poco de tiempo para meditar, estar sola con mis pensamientos. Lamentablemente, Lavander y Parvati estaban ocupando nuestro dormitorio, y yo sinceramente no estaba de humor para oírlas jugar Verdad o Desafío, por lo que me rendí a la soledad de la sala, mirando fijamente fuera de la ventana y observando las gotas de agua que cubrían el cristal delante mío.

Me tomó tan sólo cinco minutos o un poco más para que las lágrimas comenzaran a derramarse. En realidad, no estaba llorando como se debía. Las lágrimas no fluían a travéz de mis ojos como la lluvia que caía afuera, pero podrían haber sido descritas como una pequeña llovizna.

Unos minutos después, sentí la presencia de alguien a mi izquierda. Apresuradamente limpié mis ojos antes de voltear para pedirle a esa persona que se marchara, pero me encontré incapaz de alejarla. Tan pronto mi mirada se fijó en él, mi corazón se aceleró rápidamente. Era Ron. Él me estaba afrontando, y su rostro se distanciaba del mío tan sólo unos veinte centímetros. Hubiese sido imposible, considerando el tamaño del alféizar. Sentía que estaba quedándome bizca, él estaba tan cerca mío que no podía ver su cara con lucidez. O quizás la increíble cercanía fue simplemente un invento de mi imaginación, causada por mi repentina falta de aliento.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, su cara pecosa se frunció debido a la preocupación.

—Sí —respondí asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y aminorar los latidos de mi corazón.

Él rió en silencio.

—No, no lo estás.

—¿Y por qué estarías tan seguro? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—Bien, en primer lugar, porque sé que has estado llorando. Y en segundo lugar, porque siempre me doy cuenta cuando mientes.

—¿También ahora?

—También ahora. No es tan malo, pudiste mantener el tono de tu voz controlado, pero tus ojos te delatan.

Ron sonrió algo divertido cuando me contestó. Esto definitivamente no podía ser algo bueno. Él sabía cuando yo mentía. _Maldición_.

—¿De verdad lo hacen?

—Sí. Pero no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie.

—Bien, muy reconfortante —espeté sarcásticamente, aunque ahora yo estaba sonriendo. Él siempre sabía exactamente como animarme.

Ron me sonrió de lado en respuesta, haciendo que mi corazón se precipitara nuevamente, algo que estoy segura no podía ser bueno para mi salud física o mental. Después de eso, volvió a hablarme.

—¿Ves?, puedo decirte que recién me mentiste de nuevo. No encuentras esto para nada reconfortante.

—Sí, pero como ves Ron, eso fue puro sarcasmo. No estaba mintiendo en realidad.

—Hermione, el sarcasmo es mi área de especialidad, tú eres buena en todo lo demás. ¿Podrías por favor no robarte mi única habilidad?

Esta vez quien lo afrontó fui yo, exasperada, pero incapaz de ocultar mi tonta sonrisa. Lo amé tanto...

Situé una mano sobre su hombro y lo acaricié un momento, antes de empujarlo escaleras arriba y desearle dulces sueños, sin dejar de sonreír.


	28. ¿Sólo amigos? Atrapados en el acto

* * *

**28**

**¿Sólo amigos? Atrapados en el acto**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Los días cálidos y húmedos de mediados de agosto se estaban volviendo monótonos . El último momento de entusiasmo había sido mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños, celebrado con una pequeña fiesta en la cocina de la Madriguera junto a mi familia y amigos más cercanos. Hubo un vacío, sin embargo, debido a la ausencia de Fred, Lupin, y Tonks entre todas las demás almas que se perdieron durante la guerra. La fiesta entera había sido de una intimidad apacible debido a estas ausencias. El reflejo de la noche había aparecido sólo después de que cada uno de nosotros se había ido a la cama, en el mismo momento en que Harry me animó con su"obsequio". Basta decir que su regalo se había parecido demasiado al que yo le había dado el año anterior...

El verano entero había sido muy frustrante para mí. Incluso con el final de la guerra, seguía teniendo muy poco tiempo para pasar junto a Harry, ya que él debía dar entrevistas, ayudar a restaurar el Ministerio y todo eso. A menudo me encontraba ayudando a Andrómeda con el bebé Teddy. Él era adorable, desde luego, pero en ese momento había adquirido la capacidad de gatear, una habilidad que utilizó contra sus cuidadores diariamente.

Pero quizás lo más frustrante de todo era la extrema estupidez de mi hermano Ronald y mi mejor amiga Hermione. Harry me había contado de su "momento íntimo" en la Sala de los Menesteres durante la noche de la batalla final, y yo obviamente había averiguado todo interrogando a Hermione. Aunque, sin embargo, mantuvo firmemente que ella y Ronald acordaron ser "sólo amigos". Después de un remoto interrogatorio a mi hermano, él me confirmó lo mismo.

¿No pensaron que me daría cuenta de las señales?. Sostenerse las manos sutilmente bajo la mesa durante las comidas, los besos en la mejilla antes de irse a dormir cuándo creían que "nadie los miraba". ¿De verdad pensaron que yo era lo suficientemente idiota cómo para no notar las sonrisas embobadas que ponían cada vez que se encotraban en la misma habitación? ¿Eran esas actitudes típicas de una relación estrictamente platónica?

Mi frustración, sin embargo, culminó aproximadamente una semana antes del final de agosto. Harry otra vez se había marchado temprano por la mañana por alguna reunión con Kingsley acerca de su entrenamiento como Auror, la cual debía comenzar en septiembre. Ron y Hermione volverían conmigo a la escuela para completar el año anterior; aunque Ron lo hiciera de mala gana y, en especial, debido a las constantes críticas de mamá y Hermione. Después de un beso de despedida sobre los labios expectantes de Harry, subí las escaleras malhumoradamente con la intención de dormir un poco, aún a pesar de que me había despertado apenas dos horas antes.

Sin embargo, mi intención de dormir fue interrumpida por una presencia inesperada sobre mi cama. A primera vista, pensé que era alguna clase de mutación, un animal deformado: quizás mitad vaca, mitad caballo, o mitad jirafa. Después de una más profunda inspección, me di cuenta de que aquello no era una criatura, sino dos, portadores de los nombres Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, que estaban totalmente enredados y hasta unidos por los labios. Ellos parecieron no notar mi presencia en la habitación. De hecho, parecieron no notar nada más excepto el uno al otro.

Aunque yo estuviera fascinadísima de descubrir el amor apasionado que se tenían mutuamente, encontré esta visión un tanto asquerosa de presenciar. Yo tengo dos talentos por los cuales soy reconocida y discutí rápidamente cual de ellos debía usar. El hechizo Mocomurciélago me pareció demasiado dramático e innecesario, por eso me decidí por mi misteriosa destreza para llamar la atención: _"Ejem, ejem" _

Los dos se alarmaron al instante por lo que pareció ser la profesora Dolores Umbridge interrumpiendo su sesión de besos, por lo que saltaron abruptamente para quedar lo más lejos posible. Bueno, en realidad no saltaron exactamente, habría sido bastante difícil hacerlo dadolas posiciones en las que se encontraban. Y tampoco sucedió tan abruptamente, sino que les llevó algo de tiempo desenredarse. Hubo tan sólo un limitado alivio en sus rostros cuando se dieron cuenta de que no era nuestra vieja profesora-malvada-dictadora-caprichosa-símil-sapo-rosado-torturador, sino la muchacha pelirroja dueña de la cama que ellos estaban usando para sus objetivos obscenos.

Después, vino el tartamudeo.

—Lo la-lamento, Gi-Ginny.

—Sí, en-enseguida no-nos largamo-mos.

—De verdad lo-lo siento .

—Sólo somos amigos, ya sabes...

—Sí, sólo amigos... simplemente fi-finge que nunca has visto nada.

Fue justo en ese punto en el que decidí hacer una interrumpción.

—Bien, antes que nada, desafortunadamente lo más probable sea que esta perturbadora imagen quede grabada en mi mente para siempre. Después, seriamente dudo que cualquier dos personas cuya relación se fije dentro de las fronteras de la amistad sean capaces de besuquearse de esa manera sin extenderse más allá de una relación platónica. Y por último, aunque sinceramente esté muy feliz de que ustedes hayan sido capaces de expresar sus más profundos sentimientos de una manera tan apasionada, ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS DEBÍAN EXPRESARLOS EN MI CAMA?!

—No lo sé, habíamos empezado allá cerca del armario, pero de algún modo terminamos aquí arriba...

—¿Sabes que, Ron? Ahórrate la explicación, ¡realmente no quiero saberla! —Yo ya estaba totalmente repugnaba, y probablemente sería incapaz de volver a mirar a cualquiera de ellos una vez más—. Simplemente, por favor, admítanme que realmente quisieron llegar hasta este punto y que _no _fue sólo culpa de las hormonas que al final lograron vencerlos. Entonces tal vez, tal vez pueda perdonarles por arruinarme el día de hoy.

En este punto, el pelirrojo y la castaña, todavía sentados sobre mi cama y excitados por las actividades en las que habían estado participando hasta antes de que yo interrumpiera, se habían tornado de un intenso rojo profundo, evitando la mirada del otro significativamente y tartamudeando incoherencias.

—¡Escúpelo! —grité, luchando contra mi repentino impulso de atacarlos a ambos con una par de ceniceros incitadoramente ubicados.

—Bien, no quisimos decirle a nadie que todo esto había continuado —refunfuñó Hermione por fin.

—Pero, es decir, o sea...

—Pero sí quería que tú lo supieras —sonrió Hermione nerviosa, finalmente cruzando la mirada con Ron.

—Yo también —respondió exaltadamente mi hermano, acompañandola con una sonrisa ladeada, sin despegar los ojos de Hermione. De hecho, mi presencia se les estaba olvidando rápidamente.

—¿De... verdad?

—Bueno, quiero decir, tú me... gustas. Es decir... demasiado.

—Y tú me gu-gustas a mí... demasiado. O sea, más que... amigos.

—¿En serio?

—Cre-creo que sí.

—¿Sí?

—Y creo que... no sólo me gustas... es más...

—¿Más?...

—Creo que... te-te... te amo.

—¿De verdad?

—S-sí. Sí.

—Porque creo que... quizás, tal vez... también te-te amo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

Justo en ese instante estuve segura de que mi presencia y su posición en mi cama habían sido absolutamente olvidadas, mientras Ron se inclinó para besar a Hermione con tanta fuerza que ambos se golpearon contra el respado de mi cama, y el eterno besuqueo comenzó una vez más.

—¡Oigan! ¡Los dos! Es grandioso que finalmente se hayan enterado de lo que el resto de nosotros conocía desde hace aproximadamente cuatro años, pero ¿podrían por favor no hacer esto otra vez? ¿En especial _sobre_ mi cama?

Mis intentos amablemente alentadores de que movieran su sesión besos hacia cualquier otro lugar fueron ignorados, y finalmente me rendí y volví a bajar las escaleras, cerrando la puerta bruscamente mientras gritaba el último pensamiento que se me vino a la mente a la parejita de enamorados:

—¡Ni se les ocurra hacer algo atrevido! ¡No tengo ningún deseo de cuidar a otro bebé!

—¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto que hiciste arriba, Ginny? —preguntó mamá en cuanto entré a la cocina.

Ella había terminado de lavar los platos del desayuno y ahora comenzaba a preparar el almuerzo. La cocina siempre había sido una pasión para ella, pero desde lo de Fred se había vuelto como una especie de terapia.

Reflexioné un momento antes de contestarle.

—Ah, nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Ron y Hermione sólo se están arriba manoseándose. No me importaría si no fuera porque no los quiero particularmente haciéndolo encima de mi cama.

Los potes de comida inmediatamente cayeron de golpe al suelo en cuanto mamá hizo una increíble carrera escaleras arriba.

Poco después:

—¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! ¡¿ES QUE NO TE HE ENSEÑADO A COMPORTARTE?! Ah, no, no te preocupes, Hermione, cielo, ¿por qué no bajas las escaleras ahora mismo? ¡NO TÚ, RONALD!

Reí en silencio mientras agarraba una naranja del cesto con frutas en la mesa. La venganza es dulce.


	29. Revelaciones

* * *

**29**

**Revelaciones**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Mr. Granger and Ron

—Sr. Granger, ¡estoy muy apenado por lo que vio! De todas formas... no era exactamente lo que parecía...  
—Oh, ¿en serio? Bueno, me quedo más tranquilo, entonces. ¡Porque lucía exactamente como si estuviera manoseando a mi hija!  
—No estaba... manoseándola, señor. Admito que sí nos estábamos besando, ¡pero nada más, se lo juro!  
—¿Nada más? ¿O sea que no significa nada para usted? Sólamente besándose, ¿nada más? Bien, sólo para que lo sepa...  
—¡Por favor, señor! En realidad sí significa algo..., significa todo, ¿está bien? Simplemente estoy diciendo que no estábamos toqueteándonos ni nada de eso, aún...  
—¿Aún?  
Silencio incómodo.  
—Weasley, siento la necesidad de hacerle una pregunta ligeramente incómoda.  
—Como si esta conversación ya no fuera incómoda lo suficiente.  
—Su sentido del humor no me divierte, muchacho. Pero, debo saber: ¿qué intenciones tiene para con mi hija?  
—¿Intenciones, señor?  
—Sí, Weasley, no se haga el tonto. ¿Qué siente por mi hija? ¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto? No puedo permitir que mi hija esté en una relación que no lleva a nada productivo.  
—Bueno, no hemos... exactamente... discutido... hasta dónde queremos llegar. Quiero decir, sólo hemos estado juntos por un mes y algo...  
—¿Qué está diciendo, muchacho? Le aseguro que si la única razón por la que usted está con mi hija es para "pasar un buen rato", será mejor que se lleve su condenada disculpa antes de que le pegue un buen...  
—... lamo.  
—¿Qué fue eso, muchacho?  
—Dije que... que...  
—¡Escúpelo ya!  
—Dije que la amo.  
—¿Usted, QUÉ?  
—Sr. Granger, la amo. Estoy enamorado de ella. Estoy enamorado de su hija, señor.  
—De acuerdo, ya lo oí. Aunque no estoy seguro de poder confiar en ti, muchacho.  
—Sí puede, señor. Cre-creo que la amo desde el momento en que la conocí. Ella es to-totalmente increíble, y yo... yo creo que...  
—¿Usted cree, qué?  
—Creo que quiero casarme con ella. No-no ahora, desde luego, sino en unos años, porque sinceramente, señor, no puedo imaginarme siendo feliz con alguien más. Con ella me siento...  
—¿Completo? Y sin ella, ¿como si algo le faltara?  
—Sí. Así es...  
—Eso es exactamente lo que le dije al padre de Jean, cuando tenía apenas unos años más que usted ahora.  
—¿En serio, señor?  
—Sí. Y... supongo que... si Hermione confía en usted, entonces yo también debería poder hacerlo.  
—¡Gracias, Sr. Granger!  
—Sólo algo más, Weas... Ron.  
—¿Sí, señor?  
—Ve y dile lo que sientes. Conociendo a mi pequeña, probablemente le de un ataque si se entera que mantienes algo tan grande en secreto.  
—Muy bien, ¡Se lo diré, señor!  
—Eres un buen chico. Pero eso no significa que te la vaya a dejar muy fácil... Rompe su corazón, y te las verá conmigo, ¿entendido?  
—Sí, señor.  
—Bien, entonces. Ve a decirle, no la dejes esperando.

Mrs. Granger and Hermione

—¡Huy! ¡Mamá, realmente tienes que hablar con tu marido!  
—¿Por qué lo dices, querida?  
—¡Acaba de llevarse a Ron para tener una ''charla"!  
—Ah, yo veo. Pero... te ruego que me digas que es lo que tú y Ronald estaban haciendo para que tu padre le exigiera tener tal charla.  
—Mmm...  
—Si pudieras explicarme, querida, te lo agradecería enormemente.  
—Estábamos ... besándonos, mamá. Nada inadecuado, por supuesto, fuimos bastante discretos... Bueno, no tan discretos, supongo. Pero aún así...  
—Desde luego, querida. Te hemos educado con fuertes valores morales.  
—¡Sí, lo hicieron! ¿Y besar a mi novio va en contra de aquellos valores?  
—No, yo no creo que sea así. Tu padre y yo hacíamos un poco más que besarnos cuando teníamos tu edad.  
—Oh, Merlín, por favor, ahórratelo. Realmente no quiero saber, mamá.  
—Tu padre sólo se preocupa por ti, querida.  
—¿Por qué? Ron es una gran persona. Él nunca me presionaría para hacer algo que yo no quiera.  
—¿De verdad? ¿Él te dijo eso?  
—Sí. Además, también es bastante consciente de que mis habilidades con los hechizos superan a las suyan y por mucho. Si llegara a cruzar cualquier línea, me las pagaría en el infierno.  
—Es bueno saberlo, querida. Ahora, dime una cosa más.  
—¿Qué, mamá?  
—¿Qué sientes por Ron?  
—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Quiero decir, obviamente me preocupo por él, ¡es mi novio, Merlín!  
—¿Lo amas, querida?  
—Yo-no-nosotros-él es... Bueno, al demonio... Sí, lo amo. Y demasiado.  
—¿Y se lo has dicho?  
—Aún no... No es que sea exactamente lo más fácil de decir, ya sabes. Acercarte a tu mejor amigo después de salir por tan sólo un mes, y decirle que es muy probable que estés enamorada de él...  
—Nada fácil, estoy segura, pero si lograste derrotar a ese tal Voldy-mart, estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo. Yo lo he estado observando, y me arriesgaría a decir que él está tan enloquecido por ti como tú por él.  
—¿En serio? ¿De verdad piensas eso? ¿Por qué?  
—Por la forma en que te mira. Quizás sea sólo mi instinto maternal... pero me atrevo a decir que él será mi yerno en muy poco tiempo.  
—¡Mamá!  
—No me niegues que eso es lo que quieres...  
—Bueno... al-algún día, quizá.  
—Por supuesto, querida. Por eso creo que deberías decírselo ahora.  
—¿Que me gustaría casarme con él?  
—Creo que eso podría llegar a ser un poco demasiado... Pero puedo apostar a que estará encantado de oírte decir que estás enamorada de él.  
—Muy bien, mamá. Pero si algo sale mal... ¡pondré a alguien más al cuidado de mi salud dental!  
—Lo que digas, querida.

Ron and Hermione

—¡Ron!  
—¡Hermione! Genial, tengo hablar contigo.  
—Yo también necesito hablarte. He estado pensando, y todas las señales...  
—Déjame a mi primero, ¿si? Oh, ¡Merlín!, ¿cómo lo digo? Mmm... mmm...  
—Tal vez debería empezar yo...  
—No, no, o perderé el valor para hacerlo.  
—¿Valor?  
—Hermione..., es... estoy enamorado de ti.  
—Bi-bien.  
—¿Qué? Oh, maldición, fui demasiado rápido, ¿verdad? Es decir, todos dicen que uno debería tomarse las relaciones lenta, tranquilamente, y que no... Pero es verdad, creo que te he amado desde cuando teníamos mas o menos once años, y sólo...  
—¡Ron!  
—¿Qué?  
—No es demasiado rápido. En realidad, yo también estoy enamorada de ti. Esto es lo que necesitaba decirte...  
—¿De verdad? Porque esas fueron las palabras más maravillosas que jamás había oído. Quiero decir, sé que he arruinado casi todas las cosas que considerabas importantes, siempre, y que realmente tú no tenías ningún motivo para seguir soportándome, especialmente considerando todas las estupideces e idioteces que te he hecho, como que debería haberte preguntado antes ser mi pareja en aquel maldito baile en cuarto año, así no habríamos tenido que lidiar con esos totalmente estúpidos de Krum, Lavender, o McLaggen, y por eso tal vez no habría huído de tu lado el invierno pasado, y también...  
Hermione besó a Ron... en parte porque era demasiado dulce y adorable, y en parte para hacer que aquel espantoso discurso terminara...  
—Mmm... Increíble... ¿Por qué fue eso?  
—Simplemente por ser tú mismo.  
—Creo que debería ser yo mismo más a menudo...  
Y los besos comenzaron una vez más...

Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger

—Bien querida, yo, por alguna razón totalmente desconocida, convencí a aquel muchacho Weasley de que vaya y le confiese su "eterno amor y devoción" a nuestra hija.  
—Eso es maravilloso, querido.  
—Es bastante probable que lleguen a casarse, ¿sabes?  
—Sí, lo sé, cariño.  
—¿Y entonces por qué sonríes así?  
—Están hechos el uno para el otro, querido. Ya deberías haberlo notado.  
—Sí, en realidad lo hice. Y eso es lo que me asusta, Jean. Ella tiene dieciocho años, ya es un adulto. Lo sé, pero por alguna razón todavía pienso en ella como nuestra pequeña niña. Ya sabes, la niñita de cinco años que nos hacía preguntas acerca de filosofía y ciencia, sobre las cuales no teníamos respuesta alguna.  
—Ahora es una mujercita, Jack. Y está enamorada.  
—Lo sé... Para ser honestos, jamás la había visto sonreír tanto...  
—Ni yo, querido.  
—¿Por qué es tan endemoniadamente difícil dejarla ir, Jean?  
—Supongo que porque tuvimos que dejarla ir demasiado pronto. Siempre pienso en la última vez en que realmente fue nuestra, antes de dejarla partir en ese tren hace siete años...  
—¿Te arrepientes?  
—No. Creo que ese era su destino. Ella sigue amándonos, pero pertenece a otra familia ahora.  
—Eso es algo que no quiero que suceda. Mi pequeña, mi Hermione, dejando de ser mía para siempre...  
—Tú siempre serás su padre, Jack. Nada va a poder cambiar eso. Aquella unión permanecerá por siempre.  
—Entonces, ¿no estás preocupada?  
—¿Y por qué debería estarlo? Ella es feliz, ¿verdad?  
—Sí. Supongo que eso tendrá que ser suficiente, ¿no?  
—Supongo que sí.  
—Te amo, Jean.  
—Y yo a ti, Jack.


	30. Diario de pensamientos dignos

* * *

**30**

**Diario de pensamientos dignos**

**----o0o----**

* * *

_17 de diciembre, 1995_

No me gusta. Bueno, me gusta, pero como amigo. Hoy tuve que decirle eso a Ginny. Negué totalmente que él me gustara. Es decir, es sólo coincidencia que él llene todos los pensamientos que tengo a la mañana, cualquier cosa me recuerda a él. Puedo hablar sobre él durante horas, y veo la perfección en sus defectos. Pero no es para nada importante, en realidad. Obviamente, él no me gusta de esa manera.

Cada vez que le grito, la gente me pregunta si tengo algún problema con él. Y lo tengo. Tengo un problema con el hecho de que aún después de ser un completo imbécil todo lo que quiero hacer es darle un enorme abrazo y perdonarlo un millón de veces más. Tengo un problema porque apenas puedo enojarme apropiadamente con él. Y tengo un problema con aquellas malditas mariposas que siguen apareciendo en mi estómago. Así que sí, tengo un problema con él. Alguna clase de problema...

¿Sabes?, siempre creí que yo sabía todo que necesitaba, y que todas las respuestas podían ser fácilmente halladas. Bueno, ahora me doy cuenta de que en realidad no sé nada de nada. No sé nada realmente importante, y las preguntas que desesperadamente necesito hacer no tienen ninguna solución en absoluto.

Es en días como hoy en que realmente me alegro de que no pueda leer mis pensamientos ni saber lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Pero estos días son también los que deseo con todo mi corazón saber _yo_ que es lo que pasa por _su_ mente.

Recuérdame otra vez: ¿Por qué es el amor la única cosa que no tiene una explicación racional?

Necesito dormir. Obviamente me estoy volviendo loca. Es decir, creo que me estoy enamorando de él. ¿Sería posible? No lo sé. _Realmente_ no lo sé.

Aunque, a decir verdad, es absolutamente probable que el sueño no libere a mi mente de esto. Suele aparecer en mis sueños con demasiada frecuencia


	31. Amor es

* * *

**31**

**Amor es**

**----o0o----**

* * *

"¡_Tienes dieciocho años_! ¡_No sabes lo que es el amor_!" Las palabras de mamá traspasan tu cabeza mientras tratas de dormir. Casi ríes al recordarlas. _Casi_. Las palabras duelen, pero ellas no son verdad. Después de lo ocurrido en los últimos meses, estás bastante seguro de saber qué es el amor.

Amor es ir de compras con Hermione al Callejón Diagon, sosterle las bolsas, su abrigo, y darle un consejo poco entusiasta sobre cada artículo que quiere comprar. Hacerlo incluso sabiendo que hay un juego de los Chudley Cannons a punto de comenzar en la Red Mágica Inalámbrica en ese preciso momento.

Amor es verla con la ropa rasgada, el pelo enmarañado y completamente sucio más numerosas contusiones y cicatrices en su cuerpo, y aún así seguir pensando que es increíblemente hermosa.

Amor es saber que puedes llorar delante de ella sin sentirte avergonzado. Tú lloraste cuando la estaban torturando, y después de que despertó. Ella lo sabía, pero no se lo dijo a nadie más. Puedes confiarle tus inseguridades sin preocuparte.

Amor es escucharla criticarte, pero jamás criticarla a ella. Solías hacerlo, pero ya no más. Lo has aprendido bien. Y ahora, sabes que te ama de cualquier manera. De algún modo, eso hace que toda la crítica no tenga importancia.

Amor es no pensar en tu propia beneficio cuando algo bueno te sucede. No, tu primer pensamiento siempre es: "_Hermione estará orgullosa_".

Amor es conocerla mejor que nadie más (incluyendo a Harry), pero aún así seguir descubriendo algo nuevo en ella casi todos los días.

Amor es aceptar su mandoneo, naturaleza controladora, y actitud de sabelotodo, porque ella acepta tu testarudez, insensibilidad, e impaciencia.

Amor es Hermione. Amor eres tú y Hermione. Los dos, _juntos_. Las palabras jamás podrían explicarlo. Tú darías la vida por ella. Ella es _tu_ vida. Tu amor. Tú sabes qué es el amor porque tienes la representación más perfecta de él que jamás habías soñado. Y sin importar lo que mamá diga, quieres casarte con ella. Porque la amas. Y tú lo sabes. Definitivamente, _lo sabes_.


	32. Todo lo que sea necesario

**N/t**: Esta viñeta se basa en una canción que yo personalmente adoro con todo mi ser: 'Whatever It Takes' de Lifehouse. Esta canción grita por donde se la mire ¡Ron y Hermione!, por eso me encanta que Belle la haya elegido para hacer una de sus actualizaciones. Pero aún así, no se permiten songfics en ffnet... No sabía si dejarla o no, opté por hacerlo, pero con la canción traducida (después de todo, de esa manera la van a entender mucho mejor). Así que les ruego, **no se salteen la letra de la canción**. Encaja estupendamente bien con lo que ella escribió. Y además les super recomiendo que se la bajen, es hermosa.

* * *

**32**

**Todo lo que sea necesario**

**----o0o----**

* * *

_Una sonrisa ahogada se deshizo en tu rostro  
Me mata haberte herido de esta forma  
La peor parte es que yo ni siquiera lo sabía_

El no tenía ni idea de que ella estuviera tan herida por su abandono. De hecho, él creyó que ella estaría feliz de que se marchara. No. Todo lo contrario, a decir verdad. Odiaba verla con tanto dolor, y el saber que él había sido el causante de su sufrimiento… era insoportable. Quería abrazarla, acariciar su pelo, reconfortarla… pero a juzgar por la varita con la que le había apuntado el rostro, ella no se lo permitiría. Y no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo.

_Ahora tienes un millón de motivos para marcharte_

Ella tenía toda la razón de odiarlo a muerte. Tenía toda la razón de no querer volver a hablarle nunca más. Él la había herido, terriblemente. De hecho, probablemente lo mejor sería que simplemente se evadieran el uno al otro. No era como si esta fuese la primera vez que él arruinaba todo. Cualquiera podría escribir un libro de unas mil páginas sobre sus errores. Y si Hermione fuese quien lo escribiría, terminaría teniendo unas tres mil.

_Pero si puedes encontrar una razón para quedarte  
Haré todo lo que sea necesario  
Para poder remediarlo  
Sé lo que está en juego  
Sé que te he decepcionado_

Esperaba que ella pudiera perdonarlo. Él cambiaría, realmente lo haría. Terminaría con todas las mentiras, los celos, la idiotez, la insensibilidad… el nombre que le ponga, pero él cambiaría. Ella lo valía.

_Y si me dieras una oportunidad  
Creeme, podría cambiar  
Nos mantendría unidos, sea como sea._

No importaba el esfuerzo personal, estaba preparado para hacer algo, cualquier cosa para mejorar la situación entre los dos. Habían pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos como para dejar que esto se le escapara de las manos. Pero al igual que él por ella, Hermione también se preocupaba por Ron. Él quería, necesitaba hacer que todo vuelviera a la normalidad.

_Ella dijo "Si vamos a hacer que esto funcione  
Tienes que dejarme entrar incluso aunque duela"_

Ella le había dicho una vez que él necesitaba ser más abierto con sus sentimientos. Él se había reído. '_Los hombres de verdad no tiene efusivas y empalagosas muestras de afecto, y ni hablar de mencionarle eso a las mujeres_'. Se había equivocado y ahora lo sabía. Si él le hubiese dicho lo que realmente había sentido la noche que la abandonó, podría haberse evitado todo este problema. Demonios, tal vez ellos estarían juntos en este momento. Pero eso no era lo que había pasado.

_"No escondas las partes qubradas que necesito ver"  
Ella dijo "Si te gusta o no es, así tiene que ser  
Tienes que amarte a tí mismo para poder amarme a mi"_

Realmente no quería admitir todas sus inseguridades. Ni siquiera él mismo las había compredido completamente. Pero cuando se enfrentó a aquel desgraciado Horrocrux, había sido forzado a ver todos sus miedos directamente a los ojos. Las inseguridades, las dudas, las emociones estaban todas allí, sin importar con cuánta fuerza tratara de evadirlas. Y si compartirlas con ella era lo que necesitaba hacer para que todo se solucionara, entonces lo haría.

_Haré todo lo que sea necesario  
Para poder remediarlo  
Sé lo que está en juego  
Sé que te he decepcionado_

Harcer todo lo necesario, incluso compartir sus emociones más ocultas, era lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Y, ¿quien dice?, tal vez no sería tan desgradable. Hablar de ello abiertamente, aunque sea un poco, podría ayudarlo a alejar algunas de esas inseguridades que lo atormentaban.

_Y si me dieras una oportunidad  
Si me dieras un respiro  
Nos mantendría unidos, sé que mereces alguien mucho mejor_

Si ella le diera una segunda oportunidad (bueno, en realidad sería la vigésima o más), él podría demostrarle cuánto podría cambiar. Muy en el fondo, Ron sabía que ella realmente merecía alguien mucho mejor que él. Merecía a alguien que la cuidara, la escuchara, la apoyara, la amara. Y él realmente la amaba, eso era seguro. Y por ello, estaba dispuesto a aprender, a trabajar para realmente merecer su amor.

_Pero recuerda la vez que te dije cómo me sentía  
Que me perdería sin ti y jamás me volvería a encontrar_

Él no podía dejarla ir ahora, sin importar cuánto no la merecía. ¿Acaso ella no recordaba las palabras que él le había dicho? Durante los últimos meses, él le había confesado como se sentía. Cuán hermosa, inteligente, y asombrosa era. Pero en ese momento no había estado preparado para decírselo todo. Ahora lo estaba. Listo para decirle cuánto la amaba, la apreciaba, la necesitaba. Ella era su otra mitad. Quería decirle cuanto la había extrañado en todo el tiempo que habían estado separados, cuanto había añorado su presencia. Cuan arrepentido estaba de haberla abandonado en primer lugar.

_Vamos a aferrarnos el uno al otro por sobre todo lo demás  
Empezar de nuevo, empezar de nuevo_

Si tan sólo pudieran comenzar de nuevo, olvidar el pasado, él podría cambiar. Él cambiaría. Quería ser la clase de chico que ella pudiera amar. Sabía que sería difícil para ella perdonarlo, que realmente no merecía su perdón en absoluto, pero eso era lo que más deseaba. Simplemente esperaba poder encontrar la forma de hacerlo funcionar.

_Haré todo lo que sea necesario  
Para poder remediarlo  
Sé lo que está en juego  
Sé que te he decepcionado  
Y si me dieras una oportunidad  
Creeme, podría cambiar  
Nos mantendría unidos, sea como sea._

Haría todo lo que sea necesario, sea como sea.


	33. A la madrugada

* * *

**33**

**A la madrugada**

**----o0o----**

* * *

—¿Hermione?  
—Ronald, ¿no puedes esperar hasta la mañana?  
—Está bien.

(Después de un tranquilo momento, un suceso extraño en la casa de los Weasley)

—¿...Ronald?  
—¿Sí?  
—¿Por qué juegas con mi pelo?  
—Porque... es bonito y me gusta.  
—¿Estás borracho?  
—No, ¿por qué?  
—Mi pelo es un nido de ratas y tú sólo lo estás enredando más.  
—Me sigue gustando igual. Es agradable.  
—Sí, estás borracho. Nunca me dices verdaderos cumplidos en la cama a no ser que estemos... ya sabes.  
—¿Es que no puedo decirte lo hermosa que eres?  
—Deja de ser dulce, sólo haces que estar enfadada contigo se vuelva enormemente difícil.  
—¿Y por qué estarías enfadada conmigo?  
—¡Porque son la una de la madrugada y mañana tengo que trabajar!  
—¿Sabes?, eres adorable cuando te enojas.  
—Estás siendo dulce otra vez.  
—¿No te gusta?  
—No.  
—¿No?  
—Bueno, sí, pero ¿podrías por favor guardártelo hasta la luz del día, cuando esté despierta?  
—Ya nunca te veo cuando es de día.  
—Tengo el día libre el viernes. Podríamos salir a almorzar o algo así.  
—Sería agradable. Te extraño.  
—Estas acostado justo al lado mío, Ron  
—Extraño al personaje alegre que eres durante el día. Sólo tengo a la Hermione gruñona que ha tenido un difícil y largo día en el trabajo y no está de buen humor.  
—Muy bien. Me parece justo.  
—¿No vas a discutir?  
—Estoy demasiado cansada. Y además, la verdad es que también extraño pasar tiempo contigo. ¿Podemos dormir ahora?  
—Supongo.  
—Entonces buenas noches.

(Pequeño silencio)

—¿Hermione?  
—¿Ahora qué, Ron?  
—Te amo.  
—¿Queemtuquee?  
—Te amo, Hermione  
—Mmm. Yo también te amo. Ahora vamos a dormir, por favor.  
—Sí, amor. Buenas noches.  
—Buenas noches.


	34. Poesía

* * *

**34**

**Poesía**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Momentos

Esta noche compartimos un momento  
Que para ti pudo no haber significado nada  
Pero que para mí fue como un sueño.  
Nosotros dos, bromeando y riendo  
Como verdaderos amigos.  
Mañana puede ser diferente,  
Quizá vuelvas a no mirarme en absoluto  
Pero reviviré nuestro momento en mi mente  
Una y otra vez, una y otra vez  
Y eso, por el momento, será suficiente.

Disculpas

Entonces después de todo esto  
Pienso que nos hemos estancado  
No estoy de ninguna manera cerca de ser perfecto.  
Pero quieres que me disculpe  
Y debo preguntar:  
¿Por dónde debería comenzar?  
Perdóname por no haberte escuchado cuando debía  
Por ignorar de cada palabra.  
Y perdóname por las mentiras  
Por la manera en que te engañé.  
Perdóname por querer más de lo que podía tener  
Por exigir más de lo que era posible.  
Y perdóname por haberme asustado  
Por salir corriendo cuando más me necesitabas.  
Escoje cualquiera de esos motivos  
¡Perdóname por todos ellos!  
Al final, supongo que debería decir  
Perdóname por no ser perfecto  
Perdóname porque esto no resultó como lo habías planeado  
Por eso, simplemente  
Perdóname por todo.

* * *

**N/t**: Les aviso que me voy a cambiar el nombre a SPOOKY SNOW. ¡Ya sólo faltan seis viñetas y terminamos! Las que vienen son mucho más largas...


	35. La nada absoluta

**N/a**: Esta historia es un AU (universo alterno)

* * *

**35**

**La nada absoluta**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Ella se despertó brucamente por los gritos de su demacrada madre. El tener a tres niños en edad escolar, todos ellos con el sueño sumamente pesado, indudablemente le agrega a la pobre mujer un increíble nivel de tensión. Ella, al ser la mayor de sus hijos, lo entiende y silenciosamente perdona a su madre por despertarla. Y eso que fue difícil hacerlo, ya había estado soñado algo muy lindo. _Él_ había estado en él. A decir verdad, él estaba en varios. En la gran mayoría. Quizás era esa la razón por la que no se despertaba con facilidad.

Mientras se prepara para el día que se elevaba delante suyo, el tiempo comienza a apresurarse. Fue un cambio horrendo, de la perfección de sus sueños a la cruda realidad del mundo en que vivían. Que irónico que nosotros mismos creemos el ajetreo y bullicio que después despreciamos. A causa de esta auto-tortura, ella se precipita para establecer la rutina matutina sin pensar mucho más que lo que venía pensando. Esta monotonía es un sentimiento no bienvenido, pero sin embargo, le es familiar. De pronto, antes de que ella se diera cuenta, ya se encuentra en el colegio. Cómo logró llegar en tan poco tiempo no lo sabe, pero tampoco le interesa averiguarlo.

El paso a su nuevo entorno, tristemente pero no de improviso, la coloca aún más lejos de su zona de comodidad que antes. El mundo se mueve, gira, totalmente ocupado. Se parece al agua hirviendo sobre la estufa: incontenible e insoportable. Ella sonríe y asiente a aquellos a los que conoce, pero en un instante, todos desaparecen en el agujero negro de gente que llena los pasillos. Se lamenta de no poder seguir durmiendo.

Entra al aula ya casi preparada para tomar apuntes y escuchar los discursos. _Casi _preparada. El tiempo reduce la marcha, la hora se prolonga. Exactamente lo contrario a lo que estuvo sintiendo momentos antes, el total, absoluto polo opuesto. ¿No hay allí ningún término medio? ¿No hay momento para la simple felicidad? ¿No hay un ritmo perfecto? Quizás esas fantasías sean sólo eso, fantasías que pueden ser halladas en sus queridos sueños.

El insoportable lentitud de la clase cambia brucamente una vez más. No hay ninguna transición. En un instante vuelve a estar en aquel mundo frenético y loco. A pesar de la confusión, ella oye su nombre, hablado en algún sitio detrás de ella. ¿Tiene tiempo para detenerse durante esta carrera? Ella voltea y mira: es _él_. Desde luego que puede detenerse, no hay ninguna duda ahora. Al caminar hacia él, piensa qué gracioso es como el resto del mundo puede seguir apresurándose como siempre mientras ella experimenta mariposas, vértigo, mareo... ¿Síntomas de qué? Tal vez amor, tal vez locura, tal vez una mezcla de los dos. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de la palpitación atolondrada de su corazón, un ritmo demasiado rápido para ser considerado sano.

Ahora está frente a frente a él. Su cercanía no ayuda a reducir la marcha su pulso. Él no era sólo un actor cualquiera, sino la estrella de sus sueños. ¿Entonces por qué es, se pregunta, que él parece estar tan nervioso, posiblemente aún más de lo que estaba ella? Él tartamudea un "hola". Ella devuelve el tartamudeo a modo de saludo. Quizás un discurso coherente no sería un factor en esa conversación. Ahora él habla. Ella escucha, pero no cree lo que está oyendo: _Yo só-sólo me preguntaba si… si quizás… estarías li-libre…, libre el sábado, el sábado por la noche._

El tiempo se detiene. Sin ninguna señal de movimiento, por completo, totalmente, indefinido. La nada absoluta. El mundo, la gente, el ruido, el caos, todas estas cosas dejan de existir al instante. No hay nada ni nadie más que él, ella, y sus palabras, que aún flotan con expectación en el aire inmóvil. Ella no es capaz de comprender demasiado, incluso en la postura en que el mundo se encuentra, pero jura que su corazón ha dejado de latir completamente. No cree estar respirando. Pero sí está sonriendo, eso lo sabe. Sonriendo plenamente, para ser honesta. Y él toma su mano; puede ver que él también sonríe. Ella se pregunta si es posible que sus rostros se quiebren debido a las enormes sonrisas que dibujan, porque cree que eso sucederá de un momento a otro. ¿Pero es hay allí algún momento? Si es así, éste parece ser interminable; el tiempo se congeló en ese instante y es, a diferencia de la mayor parte de su vida, totalmente impecable.

Pero, por mucho que ella lo desee, ese momento en el tiempo no puede durar para siempre. La vida parece volver a su alrededor ahora, pero el movimiento está de algún modo menos bullicioso, menos intimidante que antes. Aunque su ritmo cardíaco haya hecho un salto anormal de cero a doscientos, sigue dudando de si está respirando. Pero no es importante ahora, porque cree que finalmente lo ha encontrado: el ritmo perfecto. Al caminar tomandos de sus sudorosas manos, ella lo ha encontrado, y ha valido el esperar.

* * *

**N/t**: Yo lo veo un posible Rose /Scorpius. ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¡Faltan sólo cinco actualizaciones más y se terminan!


	36. Rompiendo principios

* * *

**36**

**Rompiendo principios**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Hermione Granger realmente nunca había creído en los cuentos de hadas. De hecho, a ella nunca le había gustado ninguna clase de historia de amor en absoluto. Las encontraba frívolas e ilógicas. Prefiría leer manuales de texto, pero si alguna vez llegaba a tener ansias de ficción, sería del género de la ciencia ficción o el misterio.

Había oído los clichés incontables veces. El amor era como la magia; el amor arreglaría todos los problemas; el amor era lo que hacía girar al mundo. De los pocos cuentos había leído antes de haber desistido del asunto completamente, sabía que las personas enamoradas se suponía que sólo pensaban el uno del otro, pasaban todo su tiempo juntos, e incluso soñaban con el otro. En aquellos cuentos de hadas que tanto criticaba, los amantes eran el centro del mundo del otro, y mientras se tuvieran mutuamente nada en el mundo podría derrumbarlos.

Hermione Granger se ría con desdén de estos clichés. Incluso a la jóven edad de siete años estaba convencida de que estos no podían ser verdaderos. Sí, creía en el matrimonio y en la familia, y también creía que enamorarse era parte de la vida. Lo que no creía era que el amor era una cosa tan devorante. Ella creyó que cuando se enamorara, pasaría mucho tiempo con el objeto de sus afectos, pero lo principal en su tiempo y en sus pensamientos sería el comenzar de una carrera o el extraer lo que los adolescentes deberían aprender de tales relaciones. Habías decidido desde una muy temprana que cuando ella se enamorara, actuaría lógica y racionalmente, no como una tonta y estúpida princesa de cuentos de hadas.

Ella sostuvo estos principios por muchos años. Se basaban en el sentido lógico, ¿por qué debería no atenerse a ellos? No fue hasta que tuvo trece años que comenzó a cuestionárselos. Esta fue la edad en que comenzó a sentir mariposas en su estómago cuando miraba a cierto amigo pelirrojo. Sentir mariposas de esa forma, ella pensaba, eran exactamente el cliché contra el que ella se había opuesto. Había calculado que sería sólo una fase momentánea, y se propuso ahuyentarlas completamente en cuanto ella pudiera.

Pero ellas no se marchaban. Tarde o temprano la forzaron a etiquetar esos sentimientos como náuseas frecuentes, pero ella sabía que esa no era la verdad. Sin embargo, sintía que tenía que atenerse a sus principios lógicos.

Cuando llegó a los catorce años, se vio forzada a dudar aún más que antes de aquellos principios. Ahora hasta soñaba con él. No todas las noche, gracias al cielo, pero siendo totalmente honesta, sí era la mayoría de ellas. Y además, esos sueños no eran siempre aptos para todo público, pero eran bastante reconfortantes. A menudo Hermione sentía una sensación un tanto descolocante cuando se despertaba de alguno de ellos. Eran encantadores, realmente, pero ella se forzaba a sí misma a despreciarlos porque iban completamente en contra a las afirmaciones que se había impuesto desde hacía tanto tiempo.

No fue hasta que tuvo dieciocho años que Hermione Granger final y totalmente abolió esos tontos principios. Fue cuando besó a aquel mismo pelirrojo con el que había soñado tanto tiempo que comprendió que el amor era más que la lógica que ella había pensado. Quizá no fuera un cuento de hadas, pero algunos clichés era demasiado maravilloso como para negarlos.


	37. Promesas

* * *

**37****  
**

**Promesas**

**----o0o---- **

* * *

Era tarde, demasiado tarde para que Hermione estuviera despierta. Fleur le había dicho varias veces que necesitaba descansar si quería que su recuperación fuera más rápida, pero Hermione no podía dormir. Si lo hacía, sabía que soñaría, y también sabía que esos sueños serían pesadillas. Era imposible aguantar los que ella tenía y seguir durmiendo profundamente.

Oyó pasos en el vestíbulo. Su mano instintivamente saltó hacia su varita. Ella sabía que lo más probable era que la fuente del sonido proveniera de algún otro habitante de la casa, pero sus meses al aire libre le habían dejado un sentido constante de alerta que probablemente sobreviría mucho tiempo después de la guerra. La puerta se abrió. Su mano se aferró fuertemente a su varita, pero se relajó al instante. Era Ron.

Él simplemente se dedicó a mirarla por unos momentos, sonriendo al entrar. Ella nunca lo sabría, pero su mente se llenó completamente de pensamientos referentes a su belleza.

—Hola —ella dijo después de un tiempo, en cuanto el silencio la hizo sentir algo incómoda.

—Hola —respondió él, sentándose con cuidado sobre el borde de su cama. Aún no había alejado sus ojos de ella ni una sola vez.

Hermione le dio un momento para explicarse. Cómo no lo hizo, decidió tomar la iniciativa.

—¿Estás aquí por alguna razón en particular? No me importa si no es así, pero es sólo que…, eh, me gustaría saber si necesitas algo, o no sé —terminó ella sin mucha convicción, y sus mejillas se enrojecieron por la vergüenza de su propia estupidez.

—Ah, no, no necesito nada. ¿Tú sí?, porque iré a traert...

—No, no, yo tampoco. Sólo quería saber si tú sí.

—Bueno, no, así que… eh, sólo quise entrar para asegurarme que estés bien.

—Lo estoy. Entonces...

—Tal vez deba irme, ¿no?

—No, no te vayas. Es decir, no tienes que hacerlo...

—No me quiero ir, si no tienes ningún problem...

—Sí, quédate. Quiero que te quedes, si así lo quieres tú.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Luego, él preguntó lo mismo que ella se había estado preguntando.

—Hermione, ¿por qué esto es tan condenadamente incómodo? ¡Eres mi mejor amiga, por amor a Merlín!

—No lo sé. La verdad es que estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo.

Ella estudió su rostro. Ron aún no había alejado los ojos de ella ni por un segundo. Esos ojos…eran del mismo azul que siempre, pero había algo diferente en ellos. Algo en su expresión, quizá.; algo en la forma en que la estaba mirando. Había algo más en ellos además de la calidez amistosa con el que solían mirarla durante esos pasados siete años. Era algo más profundo…, hasta incluso parecía colarse en su mirada un destello de temor. Temor por ella. Era como si temiera que ella fuera a romperse hasta el punto de nunca más poder volver a repararse.

—Algo ha cambiado —dijo ella sin rodeos, fijando sus propios ojos en los de él.

—Tienes razón —respondió Ron con una voz cercana a un susurro.

Hermione esperó una vez más por una explicación, pero esta no llegó inmediatamente. Sus ojos perforaron los de ella con gran intensidad por un largo instante antes de que él finalmente apartara la mirada, y contestara suavemente.

—Ya sabes que siempre me han asustado los cambios. Pero ahora soy yo el que lo causa. ¿No te encanta la ironía?

Ella se quedó en silencio por un instante antes de responder.

—¿Cómo sabes que eres sólo tú el que lo ha causado?

Los ojos de Ron se entornaron y volvieron a posarse en ella. De repente, cada uno entendió lo que el otro estaba tratando de decir. En un instante, los siete años inundados de sentimientos ocultos, celosía, juegos mentales, argumentos insustanciales, y un gran descolorido de fondo, dejaron de importar. En un instante, sintieron estar teniendo todas las conversaciones que habían evitado para ahorrarse incomodidad y vergüenza. Sólo llegaron a entenderlo todo en ese preciso momento. Era asombrosa la diferencia que un simple minuto podía hacer. Era increíble como tantas cosas que necesitaban ser explicadas podían ser entendidas con un simple contacto visual.

—Tú sabes que no podemos —susurró ella—. No ahora, no aquí. No está bien, y lo sabes.

—No quiero perderte.

—No lo harás

—Casi lo hice —Ella descubrió que los ojos de Ron estaban demasiado aguados, conteniendo sus propias lágrimas, y eso la asustó. Él nunca lloraba. Hermione nunca lo había visto llorar. Él siempre había sido el fuerte, y ahora estaba llorando por ella… porque también sentía miedo. Miedo de perderla. Y, sin darse cuenta, ella comenzó a derramar lágrimas por su cuenta—. Lo siento —dijo él—. No llores. No puedo soportar verte llor…

Ella se enderezó y acomodó a un lado de él, para así poder recostar su cabeza sobre aquel hombro. Poco después, pudo sentir algo apretando contra su cabello ondulado. Él besó su frente suavemente, y luego giró su mejilla para poder descansarla sobre su cabello. Se mantuvieron en esa pocisión por unos minutos, teniendo un extraño sentimiento de entendimiento mutuo. Por primera vez, ambías sabían exactamente donde estaban parados. Pero dejar esa seguridad no iba a serles fácil.

Despacio, él movió una de sus manos para cubir las de ellas. Hermione la oprimió con cariño.

—Quiero esto..., te quiero a ti —susurró Ron—. Quiero que podamos estar de esta forma por siempre.

—Yo también —susurró ella en respuesta.

—Sé que he sido estúpido... —comenzó él, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

—Eso no importa ahora. Todo lo que sé, Ron, es que estoy aquí; tú estás aquí; y se siente muy bien.

—Es la primera vez que sé lo mismo que tú.

Ella levantó su cabeza con cuidado para descansar su barbilla sobre su hombro, pero no apartó la mano de la suya.

—Esto pasará, tarde o temprano. Tiene que pasar, ¿cierto?

—Será mejor que así sea. Para serte honesto, Hermione, eso es todo lo que he querido durante los últimos tres años. Soy tan idiota que tuve que estar al borde de la muerte para finalmente darme cuenta. Pero ese es el punto, ¿no? Quiero decir, uno nunca sabe, ¿o sí? Cuando todo esto haya termiando… esto finalmente podrá pasar.

Ella oprimió su mano otra vez y rió débilmente, fijando sus ojos en los azules de Ron.

—Te prometo —le dijo Hermione suavemente, escogiendo cada palabra con cuidado—, que cuando todo esto haya terminado, pasará. Si así lo quieres, claro está.

Él sonrió ante aquellas palabras, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. En cambio, se inclinó hacia abajo muy lentamente para besarla suavemente, sobre los labios. Fue su primer beso, y fue, para ambos, simplemente increíble. Ninguno de ellos hubiera sabido antes de ese beso que era posible sentir tanto en un simple instante. Pero ambos sabían que así debía ser. Ahora no era el momento adecuado; era hora de enfocarse en la guerra, ayudando a Harry y salvando al mundo mágico. Su beso ni siquiera llegaba a ser un principio, no aún. Era la promesa de lo que habría de venir.


	38. Palabras complicadas

* * *

**38**

Palabras complicadas

----o0o----

* * *

Ron caminó dificultosamente por el Gran Camedor, todavía frotando sus ojos, tratando de librarlos del cansancio. Se sentó con un gran suspiro frente a su mejor amiga -Hermione-, que, como siempre, estaba profundamente metida en algún libro ridículamente grueso.

—Mmmueeeenaaaaaaaas.  
—Buenos días a ti también, Ronald.  
—Hermione, ¿por qué estás leyendo tan temprano?  
—¿Temprano?, son casi las ocho.  
—Y es sábado...  
—Yo no te obligué a despertarte.  
—¡Si encantaste ese maldito reloj en mi mesita de noche!  
—¡Pero no entré a tu cuarto ni te arrastré de la cama sin dejarte siquiera vestir!  
—Y te gustaría eso, ¿verdad? —Él arqueó las cejas sugestivamente, haciendo que la cara de Hermione se frunciera del horror. O al menos, una muy buena imitación de horror.  
—¡No seas desagradable, Ronald! —Ella lo golpeó con una fuerza mucho más potente de la que debería estar legalmente permitida.  
—¡AY! ¿Cómo demonios es que golpeas así de fuerte? ¿No se supone que eres una chica?  
—_Soy_ una chica. Creí que ya habíamos establecido eso después del completo fracaso del Baile de Navidad.  
—¡Y yo creí que habíamos llegado al acuerdo de no volver a mencionar ese baile nunca más!  
—Entonces, si no quieres hablar de ello, ¡deja de cuestionar mi femineidad!  
—¿Tu qué?  
—¿Qué?, ¿la palabra es demasiado larga para ti?  
—Sí, lo es.  
—Ay, Ronald, me haces doler la cabeza.  
—Sólo hago mi trabajo.  
—No pienso pagarte, espero que lo sepas.  
—Me di cuenta de ello hace bastante tiempo. Obviamente soy más listo de lo que tú crees.  
—Al contrario, Ronald. Hay muchas veces en las que he terminado creyendo que tiendo a sobrestimar tu suficiencia, intelecto e idoneidad.  
—¿Cómo? Repite que no entendí.

Ella le dedicó un gesto de comprobación, como si estuviera utilizando el propio desentendimiento de Ron como evidencia en una sala de tribunal.

—Prueba A, su Señoría.  
—Hermione... ¿cuánta cerveza de mantequilla has tomado hoy?  
—No estoy borracha, Ron.  
—¿Estás segura?  
—Por supuesto. No seas idiota. Sé que ya está programado en tu sistema, pero si te dedicaras a intentar vencer tu propia estupidez te lo agradecería superlativamente. Hasta incluso, quizá, me sienta inclinada a recompensártelo.  
—¡Ahora sólo estás usando palabras complicadas para confundirme!  
—¿En serio, Ronald? ¿Y qué rayos te haría pensar eso?  
—¿Sabes qué? Sería relamente gracioso que estuvieras borracha.  
—¿Y cómo es que esto se relaciona al tema precedente?  
—No lo hace. Pero es gracioso.  
—No, no lo es. Quedarse como un completo incompetente a causa de consumir bebidas alcohólicas no es siquiera un poquito gracioso.  
—Claro que lo es. Ya puedo imaginarte dándote tumbos contra todo, tratando de usar tus grandes y extrañas palabras con todos nosotros. Te la pasarías gritando por cualquier cosa, y te trabarías en cada palabra… Sería grandioso, te lo digo en serio.  
—Ron, ¿por qué mi uso por las palabras largas te garantizaría burlarte de mi?  
—¿Y quién dijo que me burlo de ti?  
—No soy estúpida.  
—Hermione, sólo me río porque eres mi amiga. Eso lo sabes, ¿verdad? Del mismo modo en que tú te ríes de mi idiotez porque soy tu amigo.  
—Sí, lo sé, pero me refiero a...  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Te molesta que sea lista?  
—¿Por qué me molestaría? Es bastante agradable, en realidad. Consigo que me ayudes muchísimo con mi tarea, y tengo compañera competente en Pociones.  
—Pero... ¿te molesta que sea una sabelotodo?  
—No eres una sabelotodo.  
—Sí que lo soy, Ronald. No trates de fingir que no es verdad. Hasta lo has dicho tú mismo.  
—Bueno, talvez sí eres una sabelotodo. Pero eso es lo que te hace ser Hermione.  
—¿Pero ser Hermione es algo bueno?  
—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Es algo genial!  
—No vuelvas a exagerar sólo para hacerme sentir mejor sobre mí misma.  
—Es en serio, Hermione. Eres endemoniadamente brillante, en primer lugar. Y a pesar de que eres bastante mandona, eres una enorme ayuda con todo nuestro trabajo escolar. Tú no eres como las otras chicas, tú eres Hermione.  
—Sí, no soy exactamente tan atractiva como las demás, ¿cierto, Ron?  
—¡No! ¡No me refería a eso! Bueno, en realidad eso es parte de lo que quise decir. Pero tú eres atractiva... espera, es decir, podrías ser atractiva. No, no, espera, ¡tampoco quise decir eso! Me refiero a que tú eres bonita, Hermione. De verdad lo eres y ni siquiera te esfuerzas. Tú no usas toda esa basura en el rostro como ellas, ni pasas horas mejorando tu cabello, y aún así sigues siendo bonita. Eres mucho más que… agradable… como amiga… pero eso no quiere decir que nunca vayas a ser más que… es decir… Bueno, no importa.

Hacia el final de su discurso, ls orejas y mejillas de Ron se habían tornado de una impecable sombra rojiza. Por suerte, Hermione había entendido la idea principal.

—Creo que ya capté el concepto de lo que tratas de decir. Así que gracias.  
—Sí le dices una palabra de esto a Harry, te maldeciré.  
—Me gustaría verte intentarlo.  
Dicho esto, Hermione cerró su libro con una graciosa pequeña sonrisa que causó que Ron generara una propia sonrisa torcida. Después, ella se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dio un pequeño beso sobre la mejilla.

—Te veo luego.  
—¿Adónde vas?  
—Ah, a la biblioteca. Tengo que leer algunas cosas. ¡Nos vemos!

Ron rió en silencio ligeramente.

—De algún modo, debería haberme dado cuenta de ello.

Su risa no se deshizo en toda la mañana.


	39. Quebrando clichés

* * *

**39**

**Quebrando clichés**

**----o0o----**

**

* * *

  
**

A pesar de ser su primera cita, no fue particularmente impresionante... o al menos no lo sería para la mayoría de las personas Cuando uno piensa en una primera cita perfecta, imagina todo tipo de clichés, desde flores, una cena, las charlas para-llegar-a-conocer-al-otro, hasta posiblemente un beso de buenas noches. Esta primera cita, en especial, no tenía nada que ver con las demás.

Había empezado todo de una manera muy ortodoxa. El muchacho le llevó a la señorita varias flores (nunca fue demasiado ocurrente), y luego ambos habían procedido a cenar. En este punto, sin embargo, el formato de la cita comenzó a cambiar. Verán, estos dos chicos habían sido mejores amigos durante casi siete años, y las charlas para-llegar-a-conocer-al-otro simplemente no eran necesarias. De hecho, lo que era necesario era una charla bien en profundidad.

Comúnmente se dice que cuando uno quiere comenzar una nueva relación no debería llevar consigo ningún reproche, pero para este muchacho y esta señorita en particular, el reproche era realmente inevitable. Ya habían pasado por tanto que era imposible simplemente dejar todo de lado y fingir que nada de eso había ocurrido. Y fue por ello que dedicaron la mayor parte de su primera velada a discutir asuntos sin resolver. Ambos habían cometido errores y lo admitieron, pero aún así, se consideraban sumamente afortunados de que esa relación tuviera una oportunidad. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro muchacho o cualquier otra niña, habrían desistido hacía años.

Por lo general, que la joven llore en la primera cita no es una buena señal, mucho menos si el muchacho también lo está haciendo, como en este caso. Sin embargo, todo ese llanto sí era una buena señal. Ambos tenían más que suficientes motivos para hacerlo. Los dos estaban de acuerdo en que sentarse y llorar juntos, abrazados, era mucho mejor que intentar afrontar el dolor por sí solos.

Después de la cena, tampoco se propusieron seguir la rutina habitual; en cambio, fueron a dar un paseo al parque. Cuando llegaron allí, simplemente se limitaron a caminar. No tenían ni idea de adónde estaban yendo, pero no les importaba. No hablaban; ya lo habían hecho bastante durante la cena. De hecho, estaban pensando, cada uno perdido en su propio mundo interior, analizando todo lo que habían discutido minutos atrás. La única cosa que los mantenía conectados con el verdadero mundo eran sus manos entrelazadas dulcemente.

Uno diría que si en cualquier primera cita hay un gran lapso de tiempo sin ninguna clase de conversación, ésta se torna algo incómoda, y esa es la señal que nos indicaría que no habrá una segunda cita. Pero para remarcar lo obvio, éste no era el caso. Por el contario, la falta de palabras revelaba que su salida estaba yendo muy bien. Con sólo mirarse a los ojos se denotaba que realmente no era necesaria ninguna palabra. Ambos estaban en el mismo lugar y eso era todo lo que necesitaban saber.

No importaba cuánta cosas tenían que reprocharse en esa cita. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero ellos ya las habían hablado y acordaron dejarlas en el pasado. Sin importar cuanto se presionaran el uno al otro, lo esencial era que estaban profundamente enamorados. Siempre lo habían estado, y siempre lo estarían. Siempre se perdonaban después de cada pelea simplemente porque no podían vivir sin el otro. En la mente de Hermione, no podría haber nadie más asombroso, más perfecto que aquel muchacho. Su Ron. En tanto, él sabía que no había nadie en el mundo que podría compararse con aquella chica, su chica.

Después de todo, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger no eran una pareja común; y es por ello que no tuvieron una primera cita común. Desde afuera parecería que hubiera salido muy mal, pero para ellos, todo salió increíblemente perfecto. El cometido de las primeras citas eran tratar de llegar al corazón de la otra persona, pero en este caso, el muchacho y la muchacha se habían enamorado desde hacía muchísimo tiempo atrás, incluso antes de que cualquiera de ellos se hubiera dado cuenta.

Sin embargo, hubo una parte de la cita que sí siguieron al pie de la letra: el ansiado beso de buenas noches. Otro cliché, en realidad, cualquiera lo esperaría, pero les puedo asegurar que aquél el beso no fue precisamente como el del resto de las típicas primeras citas...

* * *

**N/t:** ¡Me encantó esta viñetita! Es muy dulce, Belle es muy dulce para escribir... aunque el final nos deja pensando en algo más que en cosas dulces, jaja. Queda sólo una y ya la traduje... seguramente la subo en la semana. ¡Besotes a todos y gracias por leer!


	40. Cosas que me molestan

* * *

**40**

**Cosas que me molestan  
**

**----o0o----**

**

* * *

**

Si mi vida fuera un libro, las cosas hubieran terminado de forma muy diferente... pero esta vez los libros me han fallado. Verán, en libros, cuando un chico y una chica son amigos, a la chica le gusta el chico y todo el mundo dice que al chico le gusta la chica, entonces el chico y la chica terminan juntos. El chico no se escapa con la Regalada Rubia Estúpida de turno. Había alentado mis esperanzas y ésa es la única razón por la cual esto me duele tanto. Esperaba que la vida se resolviera del mismo modo que en los libros de cuentos; tenía esperanzas y, debido a eso, la decepción es aún peor.

Pero la parte que realmente me molesta es que todavía las sigo albergando. Tengo la esperanza de que todo esto sea un sueño, de despertarme por la mañana y que él sea el mío. Tengo la esperanza de que fuera ella la que se le haya tirado encima, y que a él en realidad no le interese. Tengo la esperanza de que a él le interese yo.

Todavía sigo pensando en él todo el tiempo, lo cual es terrible, la verdad. Tengo todas y cada una de las razones para odiarlo. Debería odiarlo. Actúo como si lo odiara, le hablo como si lo odiara, pero no lo hago... no puedo. No importa lo que él haga, de ninguna manera podría llegar a odiarlo alguna vez. Todavía pienso en su sonrisa, en sus abrazos, su cabello, sus pecas, las cosas que él dice...

He intentado mantenerme entera a pesar de todo. No quiero ser señalada como una tonta y débil niña que se derrumba por un muchacho, aunque es lo que soy en realidad. Si comienzo a pensar en él, en los momentos que hemos tenido, cuánto quise que fuera mío, y como está con ella ahora… me pondré a llorar. Y todo por un muchacho. Soy patética, lo sé, y eso me molesta.

Es realmente estúpido desmoronarse por causa de Ronald Weasley cuando hay una guerra por pelear. Voldemort está ahí fuera matando gente todos los días, ¿y qué hago yo para ayudar a la situación? Me siento en mi cama, afligiéndome por el hecho que mi mejor amigo no se enamoró locamente de mi como yo había fantaseado. Estoy enferma. No sé ni por qué esperé que él lo hiciera, de todas formas... No soy bonita bajo ningún punto de vista, soy socialmente difícil, odiosa, y mi vida consiste en libros y escuela. Patética. Eso es todo que soy: patética.

Sé que tengo que terminar con todo esto. Estoy intentándolo, de verdad que sí, pero no está funcionando. ¿Estás feliz ahora, mundo? Has dejado sin palabras a la tan supuestamente "brillante" Hermione Granger. Me has dejado sin reacción alguna. Y he fallado... parece que no puedo olvidar a Ronald Weasley. ¿Ahora dejarás de burlarte de mi? Sólo deja que se acabe... No puedo soportarlo más.

* * *

**N/a:** Hola! Tendría que estar despidiéndome con lágrimas en los ojos, agradeciendo que siguieran conmigo hasta el final y me lo hicieran saber día a día, pero no. No lo voy a hacer (excepto la parte de agradecerles, esa sí :P) ¿Saben por qué? Porque Belle no escribió 40 viñetas en esta historia... ¡sino 42! :D ¡Vamos seguir leyéndonos (espero) dos actualizaciones más! Así que los saludo como si este fuera un simple día más en la vida de esta historia. ¡Besotes a todos! :) Mel


	41. Porqué te amo

**40**

**Cosas que me molestan  
**

**----o0o----**

* * *

"Las mujeres desean ser amadas no por ser bellas, buenas, graciosas, inteligentes o buenas madres, sino por ser ellas mismas".

--Henri Frederic Amiel--

* * *

Para el resto del mundo ella irradiaba autoconfianza. La tuvo desde que era una niña, ganándose apodos tales como "sabelotodo". Nunca se mostró insegura de sí misma, pero, por supuesto, él sabía mejor que nadie más. Es decir, él _la_ conocía mucho mejor. Ella era como él: insegura. Tan sólo hacía un mejor trabajo en ocultarlo.

A menudo le preguntaba "¿por qué me amas?". Siempre pensó que era tonta en preguntar. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? La pregunta correcta sería por qué ella lo amaba a él. Daba la mejor respuesta que podía (nunca fue bueno con las palabras):

―Te amo tanto porque eres hermosa, inteligente, valiente y por muchas cosas más. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?

Ella sonreía cuando lo oía, pero Ron sabía que no era suficiente. Era una respuesta genérica. Inteligente, buena, agradable, bonita… esa clase de palabras eran las que todos los hombres usaban para describir a sus propias parejas. Ella era mucho mejor que cualquiera de esas mujeres, que cualquiera de esas palabras. Si realmente quisiera explicar por qué la amaba, habría tenido que inventar un nuevo conjunto de palabras sólo para ella.

Mientras crecieron juntos, las palabras evolucionaron. Era preciosa y lista y todo eso, pero añadió más palabras para la perfecta descripción que usaría para responder a sus preguntas. Ahora mencionaría lo estupenda madre que era, y cuán considerada era al vigilar a su familia. Todas cosas ciertas, pero él seguía sintiendo que aún faltaba algo más. Cualquiera diría que él se frustraba cuando recibía la pregunta.

Una soleada mañana de abril, justo cuando entraban a sus cuarenta años, Hermione se disculpó por eso. No quería ser una pesada. Él negó meneando su cabeza.

―No es eso, aunque sí me gustaría que me creyeras algún día. Es sólo que no me gustan las respuestas que te doy.

―Sí te creo, pero me gusta reafirmarlo. ¿Y por qué no te gustan?

―No son suficiente.

―Yo creo que tus respuestas me dan demasiado crédito.

―No lo hacen. Son muy generales. Podrías decirme que cualquier otra mujer es bella, inteligente o buena madre y no estarías mintiendo. Pero tú no eres cualquier mujer.

―Bien, espero que estés feliz, Ronald Weasley. Has tenido éxito al confundirme.

―No sabía que eso era posible. Deberías darme alguna clase de recompensa o algo.

―Veré que puedo hacer esta noche. Ahora explícate antes de que cambie de opinión…

―Es que es eso. Eres toda tú. Es decir, comentarios como ese, inclusive. Absolutamente todo.

―No lo estás explicando mucho mejor.

―Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es el motivo por el que te amo. No es porque seas linda o lista, aunque sí lo eres. Ese no es el verdadero motivo. Es por cada pequeño comentario que haces y cada pequeña cosa que haces por mí, cada vez que tenemos una de esas estúpidas peleas y cada vez que me regañas por ellas. Cada mísera cosa que haces desde que tenemos once años es lo que hizo que me enamorase de ti.

―… Y me dejaste sin habla también… Has logrado lo imposible dos veces en el día.

―Debe ser mi día de suerte. Quizá deba ir a hacer ese hechizo de dislocación de brazo con Harry…

―Yo no presionaría tanto al azar, amor.

―Tienes razón… como siempre. ¿Y sabes que más hace que te ame como te amo?

―No me importaría escucharte un poquito más…

―Siempre recuerdo que cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, todos intentaban cambiarte. Diablos, tú querías cambiarte, pero yo no cambiaría absolutamente nada en ti. No serías tú sino.

―Oh, Ron… Yo también te amo.

Y por unos pocos momentos fue como si tuvieran dieciséis otra vez: sentados a la mesa uno frente al otro, sonriendo, porque no habían más palabras que decir.

* * *

**N/a**: ¡Hola a todos después de tanto tiempo! Bueno, volví, pero decidí volver con algo tranquilo por ahora... y por eso me decidí a terminar esta traducción que hace miles de años que no terminaba. Sólo faltaban dos capítulos, ahora uno... Por suerte, mi novio (tengo novio, wiii) No sólo me prestó su netbook (porque mi pc está en estado comatoso), ¡sino que me compró internet móvil para que pudiera seguir escribiendo y subiendo historias a ffnet! Lo adoro, jaja. Quería agradecerles a todos el aguante que me hicieron... sé que muchos pensaban que ya no iba a aparecer más, pero por suerte estaban muy equivocados... eran sólo problemas técnicos (y anímicos, para los que saben las veces que se me perdieron todos los datos) que ya están -casi- solucionados al fin. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias, de verdad! Nos leemos prontito :-)


	42. Pastelillos de Cumpleaños

**42**

**Pastelillos de Cumpleaños   
**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Hermione se estiró con un bostezo y ojeó su reloj mientras lo hacía. Cinco cuarenta y dos. Pronto la señora Weasley estaría sirviendo la cena. Por más que ella amaba las comidas en la Madriguera, se negaba a soltar su nuevo libro: un regalo de cumpleaños de Harry y Ginny. Evidentemente, al ser una pareja tenían permitido hacer todo juntos, incluso dar obsequios. Claro que a Hermione esto no le impostaba demasiado; no necesitaba ningún regalo en realidad. De hecho, no le habría importado si toda la casa hubiese olvidado su cumpleaños número diecinueve. Además, el único que había ignorado ese dato durante todo el día era el único que ella deseaba que lo recordara.

Cierto Ronald Weasley había estado en la cama hasta las once de la mañana. Hermione lo vió una vez en el día cuando él estaba abajo comiendo. Le sonrió, le dijo buenos días y sólo obtuvo como respuesta un gruñido. Hermione arrugó la frente y salió del cuarto después de ello. Él se había olvidado. Ni siquiera sabía porqué esperaba que él lo recordara. Se trataba de Ron, después de todo. Sin embargo, ella creyó que talvez, sólo talvez, dado todo lo que había pasado entre ellos desde hacía unos meses… pero no. ¿Por qué lo haría? Hermione suspiró al alcanzar su habitación y luego buscó el regalo de Harry y Ginny. Quizá un buen libro la haría olvidar al idiota que tenía su corazón en las manos.

No lo hizo, obviamente. Se pasó casi seis horas leyendo en su habitación para darse cuenta de que su mente se dispersaba con más frecuencia de la que cambiaba de página. Estúpido chico. Deseaba poder odiarlo, pero sabía que eso jamás sería posible. Él le dio demasiadas esperanzas, pero no suficientes razones como para hacerla realmente feliz. Lo de Voldemort fue demasiado fácil, pero Ron terminaría siendo su muerte.

Finalmente, luego de seis horas de meditación y quejas internas, Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía más tiempo para perder con Ron Weasley. Tenía diecinueve años ahora, y eso significaba que ya era demasiado grande para tontos enamoramientos. Claro que, en el fondo, sabía que la resolución duraría sólo hasta que volviera a verlo sonreír. Sin embargo, por el momento estaba complacida, por lo que decidió bajar las escaleras para cenar.

Mientras daba sus últimos pasos, aspiró el ambiente profundamente tratando de averiguar qué era lo que la señora Weasley había preparado para cenar. Cosa extraña, olía a alguna clase de pastel. Hermione suspiró exasperada. Al menos así el extraordinario idiota se daría cuenta de qué día era. Entró a la cocina e inmediatamente se detuvo. Una especie de manteca y dulce se esparcía por toda la habitación. Era un completo desastre. Una gran cantidad de utensilios de cocina de todo tipo estaba tirada sobre la mesada. Había una sola persona en la habitación, un alto y pelirrojo muchacho. Estaba de espaldas a Hermione.

―¿Ron? ―preguntó incrédula.

Él apenas se dio vuelta.

―Un segundo, Hermione, ¡ya casi termino!

Ron le sonrió y, tal como había previsto, la resolución a la que había llegado apenas hacía cinco minutos se desvaneció. Ella esperó pacientemente apenas preocupada en qué era lo que él casi terminaba. Un momento después, Ron se dio media vuelta. Esta vez, estaba sosteniendo un plato y lucía bastante complacido consigo mismo.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Te preparé pastelillos! ―proclamó él, sonriendo orgullosamente mientras lo hacía.

Hermione no puedo evitarlo; una especie de enorme sonrisa se deslizó por su rostro al tomar la bandeja. Habían ocho magdalenas, cada una llevando una letra diferente con glaseado: H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E. Juraría que su corazón se derritió justo en ese preciso instante.

―Gracias, Ron. Me encantan... ―dijo cálidamente, aunque intentando no demostrar demasiado cuanto significaba para ella en realidad.

―¿En serio? No estaba seguro… Quiero decir, nunca había intentado cocinar antes, al menos no a la forma _muggle_, pero ya que es tu día quería darte algo y aunque sé que no comes muchos dulces no creí que quisieras brócoli para tu cumpleaños, así que…

Durante el discurso, Hermione dejó el plato con pastelillos sobre la mesada y prosiguió a abrazar a Ron fuertemente cuando más o menos iba por la mitad, apoyando su rostro contra su pecho. Ron aprovechó el momento y dejó de divagar para aferrar sus brazos a su alrededor.

―Gracias… de verdad ―murmuró ella.

Hermione se alejó de él, se paró en puntitas de pié y luego lo besó en la mejilla. Él sonrió otra vez.

―¿Me pasé más de tres horas trabajando en esos pastelillos y eso es todo lo que obtengo a cambio? ―preguntó él traviesamente.

―¿Estuviste tres ho…?

Esta vez, él la calló al besarla débilmente en los labios, y ella inmediatamente se olvidó de cuánto tiempo le llevó a él preparar ocho magdalenas. Ya se habían besado un par de veces antes, pero ésta fue la primera vez que él dio el primer paso.

Hermione, por supuesto, sabía perfectamente ese hecho. Enredó sus brazos a su alrededor otra vez, ahora cerca del cuello. No tenía intenciones de alejarse esta vez... Todo estaba muy bien.

* * *

**N/a: **¡Terminamos! Al fin terminé una de las traducciones que más tiempo me llevó (no por lo extensa, más que nada por dejarla de lado para traducir y escribir otras cosas :-P) ¡Pero ya terminé! Bueno, quería agradecerle a todos los que leyeron esta historia junto conmigo, a todos los que me dejaron un review en cada capítulo, a aquellos que lo hacían cuando podían, y a aquellos que no son de los que dejan review pero que igual leyeron este conjuntito de drabbles de ron&hermione :-))) Estoy muy contenta, de verdad, porque esta fue la primer historia que me decidi a traducir y por eso le tengo un cariño especial, además de porque me hizo conocer a mucha gente especial para mí... Gracias a todos, realmente :-)) Espero encontrarlos en alguna otra traducción u original... ¡Nos vemos prontito! Mel

_Alejandra__:_ Hola Ale!! Siempre me alegra recibir un review de gente que generalmente no lo hace, aunque justo este sea el último capítulo que pueda contestarte :-)) Me encantaríaresponderte de una forma diferente pero bueno, no me dejaste ninguna otra forma más para agradecer que te hayas tomado el tiempo para escribirme. Y no te preocupes que voy a terminar El Precio del Amor. Es más, ya estoy traduciendo el capi 44 (por tercera vez...) Y gracias por las felicitaciones :-))) Besitos


End file.
